Accept Me For Who I Am
by Chibi-Yaten
Summary: Seiya returns to Earth, hoping to win Usagi's heart, but two obstacles stand in his way. Mamoru and a new enemy. He must overcome the despair that lies ahead without his powers. Will he be overcome by this and meet his demise, or will win her heart?
1. Return to Earth

Chapter 1- Return to Earth

Seiya was sitting back looking into the distance at Earth. His heart still yearning for Usagi. Everyday he wondered why she loved Mamoru. Holding a pendent in his hand that he had made by hand for her. It was made of a crystal substance, and was imbeded with jewels, when opened it had a picture of Usagi in it. He hoped to someday give it to her and she put his picture in beside hers. Yaten walked in. "Seiya, you have to come...Hey why arn't you in your Starlight form...You better not be thinking what I think your thinking." she held her index finger up and pushed it against Seiya's nose.

He pushed her hand away. "You already know that I wanted to be with her and she would not accept me as what I truely am. A Starlight, a woman. For her I would give up anything."

"You know she loves that Mamoru guy so just give up. She'll never be yours."

Taiki walks in. "Yaten you don't have to be so hard on him about it. Our princess grants you permission. Seiya your free to leave."

Seiya imediately jumps up and runs out. "WHAT!!!!!" Yaten grinded his teeth together. "Why would she do something like that. She can't just let him up and leave other wise were just Healer and Maker."

"Don't worry. He'll be back eventually." Taiki leaves the room and Yaten follows behind shortly after.

On Earth

"Mamoru... Where are we going?" Usagi qusestion while struggling to keep up with his pace.

"Don't you remeber? Chibi Usa is coming back today."

Her face lite up some. "Oh yea, I remembered the whole time I was just testing you." She giggled and grabbed his arm "Now slow down before I have to hurt ya."

"Oh I wouldn't want that now would I." He lifted her and began running with her in his arms. She gave a gently smile.

Mamoru froze. "What's wrong?" Usagi looked in the direction he was looking.

She saw a horrable sight. Chibi Usa was lying on the ground passed out she was all cut up and bleeding. He set Usagi down and they both ran up to her. "Chibi Usa!!!!!! Chibi Usa!!!!!!!!"

While opening her eyes the words "Help m..meee..." then she went back into a slumber. They picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

The doctor walks out with Chibi Usa. "She'll be fine just a few cuts here and there, her belly had the worst cut on it so we bandaged it up she should take that one off for a week atleast. Your lucky it's summer otherwise you would have to miss alot of days. Here's my bill." The doctor begins to walk off, but instead he stops and turns around. "Oh yea. She was holding this silver fox fur. I don't know where she could of found this but here it is if you want it." He handed it to Mamoru and walked off.

"Usagi somethings not right about this."

"I know it seems fishy to me too. When she wakes up we'll ask her."

Seiya arrives at the park

'Usagi I will find you in this huge town', Seiya thinks to himself. He once again looks at the locket in his hand. 'Please don't break my heart. Accept me for who I am. I want you to realize that I've given up everything to be with you my love. My princess that I've sworn to proctect to my death has let me come her for this purpose. I'm no longer a Starlight. Please Usagai please.'

"NO NO NO!!!!!!! That won't work." He shouted to the heavans up above. "Why can't I be him. What does he have that I don't. Usgai you will be mine. Theres no way he could show you the love that I can." Hope shining in his eyes. "I will look this entire city over if I have to."

With a smile on his face he ran off into the distance. On his way to Usagi's house he ran into a girl. "Hey watch it loser." The silver haired girl shouted. Her golden eyes filled with rage.

"Sorry. It was just an accident." Seiya looked at her strangly. She gave him a kind of erie feeling. The girl qickly brushed her self off and shoved him down as she walked by him. "Hey what was that for... Usagi."

"Seiya what are you doing." She giggled a bit. "And what are you doing on the ground."

He quickly stood up. "Well about that... Nevermind it's not important. Sooo where is Mamoru."

"Oh he had to go home and help take care of someone."

"Well how would like to spend some time with me." Seiya showed her a gentle smile and his eyes shimmering with love for her.

"Seiya... I like you very much but me and you... I'm sorry but it can't ever happen." She began to walk to her door.

"Please Usagi. I came all the way here from my home planet just to see you. It doesn't have to be a date or anything just two old friends hanging out. It's been months since we've spoken, so please I'm begging you."

"Fine how bout tomorrow. We can go to the amusement park." She said then turned and walked inside.

"Hey everybody has to start somewhere." He grinned, then put his hands behind his head and walked off. "Wait a minute where am I going to stay."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. Please leave a review to tell me what you think about it. 


	2. A New Enemy

Disclaimer- Samonie is an original character I do not own anyone else

* * *

Chapter 2- A New Enemy

He finds the apartment he used to stay at with Yaten and Taiki. He goes up to the lady at the front desk. "You remember me right. I'm one of the Three Lights. I'd like to know if the room we used to stay in is still avaliable. I bet theres a small chance of that right."

"Actually we left it open. In case you ever came back." Her face turned red. "I can't wait for your next song. Everyone looking forward for it and we haven't forgotten about you guys. We all love you, Yaten, and can't forget about Taiki. If you need anything at all just call me and I'll gladly do it personally." She hands him the key.

"Thanks." He says then goes into the elivater. He sees the silver haired girl from eairly that day. "Look who it is my favorate person in the whole wide world."Seiya says sacastically

"Hey look its the loser who doesn't know how to walk without falling." She says with a slight smile on her face. The grin quickly faded as if she was hinding her teeth.

Seiya looked at her curiously. "Soooooo... uhhhh... I'm Seiya."

"They call me Samonie." Her eyes glanced at him as if studying him.

"What do you mean by they." Seiya grabbed onto his microphone headpieace preparing for tranformation.

She turned to him. Her eyes glissend and shrunk. An evil ora began to surround her. Silver colored fox ears appeared on her head, and a tail also appeared. She showed her fangs off while her nails became sharp claws. Seiya became ready for transformation. "I'm sorry Usagi, I promised myself I would stay normal for you but this has to be done."

"FIGHER STAR POWER... MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Seiya begain transforming. The demon called Samonie said some weird chant and vanished.

"I didn't even have to attack. Wonder where she went." Fighter tried to detranstorm but she couldn't. "What..." Her eyes began to water up. "Why can't I turn back... Why now of all times. I can't go out with Usagi as a woman."

She feel to her knees and then layed down on the elivater floor. Her whole world was crashing before her very eyes. "Usagi... Usagi... If you can hear me, accept my apology I shouldn't of transformed. I should of let the beast slay me. Any kind of death would be better than this. I don't want to ever be a woman again." The tears kept rolling down her face. "I want be a man... So you will love me the way you do Mamoru." She whispered to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

Fighter woke up in a very strange and unfamilair place. Almost unearthly looking. "WHERE AM I..!!!" Sailor Star Figher shouted.

Samonie walked up to Figther. She was once again in her human form. "So you want to be a man again and not just a man like you were before but a normal human one. Am I right."

"Yes. Why do you care anyways."

She gave an innocent look and the rubbed her hand throung Fighters long raven black hair. "Oh me... Of course I care."

"Then why did you put this stupid curse of whatever it is on me in the first place!" Fighter turned towards her and bit her hand.

"Hey now.." Samonie jerked her hand back and by doing so it cause some of the skin to rip off. She licked the wound and the said. "Be nice now. That wasn't me... you were just drunk and thought it was me because I was in the elivater too. Mamoru was infact the one who attacked you. And said some old moon chant to make you stay a woman forever. You were just too drunk and got us confused."

"No, I know it was you, and besides I haven't been drinking." Fighter argured.

"See you were so drunk you don't even remember." Samonie twirled and smiled. "Besides I can make you a man forever a normal one and you'll never have to worry bout this problem again."

"WHAT... you mean.. you... can make me a normal human." Fighter stammered. "I'll do anything."

"Okay well all I need you to do is sell me your soul. And then I can make you normal." Fighter backs away a little. "Oh no... I didn't mean your entire soul just half. The Starlight half... Uhhhh... you know what I mean. So is it a deal?"

"Done." They shake hands. Samonie begins laughing. Figher is engulfed by a gray mist. She begins to feel pain coursing throughout her entire body. "Achhh. aww." She begins to whine. Then relizing that she was once again becomeing Seiya. When he looked up for a few seconds he could see himself as Fighter. The ghostly figure went into Samonies body and then everything turned black. He had fallen into an enternal darkness or so he thought.

He awoke in his regular apartment, his energy drained. Seiya could barely move a muscle. "What did she do to me." He pushed his hand against his forehead. "Oh that's right I remember now."

While sticking his hand in his pocket he noticed that his transformation microphone headset was still there. He decided to try it to see if Samonie had tricked him. "FIGHTER STAR POWER... MAKE UP!!!" Seiya yelled with all his strength. Nothing happended. "Yes...I can finally be normal. Usagi I told you I would give it all up for you." he continued mumbling words to himself as he went back to sleep.

At Mamoru's

Chibi Usa awoke. "Mamoru!!" She said as she leaped into his arms. "I was so scared. This fox thing attacked me while I was traveling through time I tried to fight it but I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry, if I hadn't of come it wouldn of never found it's way to Earth. Please don't hate me." She began crying.

"Chibi Usa." Mamoru said calmly while pulling her onto his lap. "No one going to blame you for anything so there's no need to worry. You just wanted to have a nice friendly visit with us. Me and Usagi will always love you no matter what you've done or think you've done. Your our little girl we couldn't ever hate you."

He dried her eyes off and kissed her forehead. "Come on. You need some rest and how bout if your better tomorrow me and you can go to the amusement park."

"Just me and you. Right?" Chibi Usa questioned. "I like Usagi and everything I just want it to be me and you alone for once, since it's been a long time and everything."

"Sure it a be just you and me for the whole day. I'll explain to Usagi later." He lifted her up and put her on his bed. Then he got some more covers out and layed on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for awhile thinking about what could of happened to Chibi Usa. He had began to fall asleep when he heard her scream. "CHIBI USA!!!" He ran into the room. She was no where to be found. He ran outside his apartment in his search for her, running down the street yelling her name.

He went to the park. He saw a strange figure holding Chibi Usa up in the trees. The moonlight began shining down on them. It's silver hair glisenting. He noticed the fox tail and ears. 'That must be the creature that attacked Chibi Usa eairler,' Mamoru thought. The demons' claws were pushed up against her neck. "Mamoru." She struggleded to say. "Help me."

Mamoru began running toward them when... "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!!!!" The demon was hit with a powerful blast from the sky. "Drifting through space I am a wondering star, pericing through the darkness. Sailor Star Healer... Stage on."

Sailor Star Maker walked up behind Healer. "I'm afraid you did it backwards. Your suposed to say that then attack."

"Oh shutup what do you know anyways. Hey where did that demon go."

The demon had vanished but aleast it had left Chibi Usa behind. Mamoru ran up to her and began to carry her, when he remember who they were. "Your the Starlights right. I thought there were three of you. Do either of you know what that crature was?"

"Yes." Taiki replied. "It a ancient demon of an ancient world. Her name is Samonie. She was trapped into enternaly darkness for the horrific events that she caused. I don't know what caused her seal to be broken. I only know one thing that could cause this to happen and that's extreme hatred or jelousy from a powerful being."

"Oh yea about the missing Starlight. That would be Frigher better known as Seiya to this world. Anyways he came here for a very stupid reason. We need to hurry up and kill Samonie so we can get back to our Princess. We're only helping you because she forced us to since Seiya was here and him and all of you combinded couldn't stop that monster. We better get going to find Seiya. See ya later Mamoru." Healer and Maker vanished into the distance.

"Is it gone?" Chibi Usa whispered.

"Yes your safe now. I won't ever let her take you away again. I promise you my little one."

At the Three Lights apartment

Seiya heard the door open. "Who's there... Yaten... Taiki." A smile went across his face. "I've missed you two so much."

"Seiya." Taiki said. "We have a new enemy."

"Aww.. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Seiya didn't wanna have to talk about that for fear that he would have to tell them about giving up his powers so he quickly changed the subject. "I saw Usagi today."

"Seiya don't change..." Taiki was interupted by Yaten.

"Any luck with what you came here for." Yaten said with an evil grin on his face.

"Uhhhh... I guess... Kinda... We're going to the Amusment Park as friends tommrow." Yaten began to laugh. "Hey it's a start." Seiya complained. "Like you could do better with one of the other girls now that they know that you not just a normal celebrity but Sailor Star Healer. None of them will ever think of you the same way again." Seiya began to laugh.

"Oh your on now." Yaten said. "I'll make one of them love me and I'll do it before you get Usagi."

The competion had been set. "Seiya you know Yaten does have a better shot at it than you since he has about four girls to win the heart of and you have only one and she happens to have a boyfriend." Taiki stated

"Well...uhhh... I actually love her." He took a long pause. "And besides who could resist me."

"Usagi." Yaten said while he was getting ready to brush his teeth.

Seiya eyebrows lowered. He walked up behind Yaten and took his toothpaste. "Hey!! I was about to use that."

"Not anymore." Seiya squirted it in Yaten's face.

"Ahhh.. YOU GOT IT IN MY EYE." Yaten grabbed the soap bottle and sqeazzed it with all his might and since he forgot to take the led off it expoled out and hit went inside Seiya's mouth. The soap just went all over Seiya's shirt.

"THAT TASTES DISGUSTING." They then began to have a war with anything they could find in the bathroom.

Taiki just watched and laughed. When they noticed they began to attack Taiki. "Whooaa... What do I have to do with this!!"

After a while they all fell fast asleep anywhere there was an open area on the floor, that wasn't covered by something anyways.

* * *

Hey everybody. I hope you all liked this chapter. I would also like everyone to please review because I would really like to know what you all think about it. Love all of you, till next time.

Chibi-Yaten


	3. The Amusement Park

Chapter 3- The Amusement Park

Seiya was waiting at Usagi's door step with red roses in his hand. "Ahhh... Hurry up I've been standing here for twenty minutes now!! Why do girls have to take so long getting ready. Your hairs going to get messed up anyways."

He had his hand on the pendent in his pocket. "I have to pick the perfect time today to give this to her." He mummbled quietly to himsef.

Usagi walks out, Seiya looks up. She looked absolutly stunning. "Usagi.. Did you get all dressed up just for me."

"No I did it for the stray cats." She said sacastically.

"You haven't changed a bit, Odango." Seiya smiled.

"Don't call me that. Only Mamoru can." Usagi crossed her arms and pushed her bottom lip over the top.

Seiya giggled. "That was an adorable face."

"Are we going to the Amusment Park or not."

"So now were in a rush huh.? Your the one who kept on talking." Seiya began to walk.

"HEY!! Wait up! Your the one who asked me to come with you today."

"Doesn't mean a thing. You were the one who agreed."

"Seiya your walking to fast!!"

"You just need to stop eating so many sweets and exersie more more Odango."

"Give me my flowers." Usagi reached out for them but Seiya held flowers out of her reach.

"You'll have to catch me if you want them." He began to run Usagi ran behind him.

They finally arrived at their destination. "Here's you flowers."

She was all out of breath. "T...thanks for making me run all the way here."

"I was hoping you'd become tired so I could carry you."

Usagi looked behind Seiya and her eyes grew huge and glisening. 'No, Mamoru can't be here today.' Seiya thought as he turned to see what she was looking at. He mouth fell open. "You got me worried over cotten candy!"

"What do you have to be worried about we're just here as friends." She began wandering towards the cotten candy.

After she got a little fauther he whispered, "Date. It's a date." Then he walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. "I would like some cotten candy sir." Usagi moved Seiya's arm off of her.

The person looked up at him. "I'm a girl." She glarred at him.

"Sorry ma'am." Seiya looked at her with disgust.

She handed him the cotten candy. "Here you go Odango. You can just leave those flowers anywhere. I'm haveing much better ones sent to your house with something speical for you."

"Thanks." She set the flowers on the ground. "Maybe someone else will find them and it brighten up their day. Showing that strangers care about them and that their not alone in the world."

"You have a good heart." Seiya gazed into her eyes. She quickly turned away from his stare. "If only there were more people like you."

"You don't have to be so nice to me you know."

"Yea I know. I want to."

"I wonder if Chibi Usa is doing alright?" She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Hey lets go on that ride." She grabbed his arm and ran towards it. Usagi stuffed the rest of the cotten candy in her mouth.

She saw Minako and Makoto get off the ride vomiting. "I'll never eat a hotdog again." Minako said to Makoto.

"I can't believe I ate one with you and was stupid enough to follow you onto this ride." Makoto looked up and saw Usagi and Seiya.

"Hey..." She held her hand over her mouth. "When did you get back Seiya? Usagi where's Mamoru?"

Minako looked up quickly after hearing those names. "Hey you guys." Minako began to run over to them when she was grabbed around the waste. Looking behind her she saw Yaten.

"How would you like to spend the rest of the day on a date with the extremly handsome Yaten?" He asked proudly.

She appeared to be studying him. Raising one eyebrow she said. "No, but your free to hang out with me and Makoto if you like."

"Sorry. I'm not looking to just hang out with anyone. What bout you Makoto." Yaten desperatly pledded.

"He he... Sorry but I'm just not into you like that anymore.We'll see ya later Usagi." Makoto and Minako walked off.

Seiya smirked. "Shut up Seiya. I've still got two more left to go." Yaten stormed off.

"This line is so long." Seiya complained.

"Could you hold our spot? I have to go to the ladies room." She left before he could reply.

"Sure Usagi, I'll stay here." He said to himself.

The little boy next to him pulled on his mom's shirt. "Mommy Mommy that man was talking to himself."

"Come on sweety we don't need you to be influenced by weirdo's." She took the boys' hand and left the area.

"Does she not know who I am?"

A little pink haired girl ran into Seiya. "Ahhhh... No!!! My balloon."

Seiya looked up and got it just in time. "This can't have no hellium in it otherwise it would of flew alot higher than it did."

"Thanks." She got the balloon from him. "My dad got me the balloon with no helium in it cause I knew I would lose it otherwise. By the way I'm Chibi Usa."

"I'm Seiya. Where's your dad anyways? Does he know your gone?"

"Uhh.. He's getting me a candy apple and no, he doesn't know I left. I should probly get back to him. Bye bye." Chibi Usa ran off.

"Cute kid. She reminds me of someone." He looked around. "Where is Odango."

He looked up and saw her in the arms of Mamoru. Seiya felt his heart sinking. "Of all the days he had to come here." He left where he was standing, the spot that he had been waiting for her.

He sat down at a bench and pressed his head into his hands. It took him a few seconds to notice that someone was sitting next to him crying two. "Hey. Your that little girl. Chibi Usa is that right."

"Yes." She looked up at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Let's just say this girl that I am totally in love with has a heart only for her boyfriend who I don't think deserves her. Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Well, my dad." Her eyes began to water up even more. "Left me here alone. He forgot about me. I went back and he wasn't there."

He wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at him with her depressed eyes. "Don't cry. I'm sure he had just noticed you were gone and is probably desperatly searching for you right now."

She got up and smiled. "Your right. I'll see you later Mr. Seiya." She waved her hand and ran off.

Usagi and Mamoru

"You got to help me find Chibi Usa. I promised I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. I turn my head for one second and she's gone." Mamoru said frantically.

Usagi leaned up and kissed him. "Don't panic. I love her too but if we panic it a make it harder to find her or we'll overlook her in the crowds."

"You always know what to say." He held her close. "We'll I'll let you get back to having fun with you friend and I'll find Chibi Usa. I shouldn't let my losing her cause your day to be ruined. I love you Usagi."

"I love you too Mamoru." They kissed and then he walked off in search of Chibi Usa.

"There you are. I've been worried sick about you." Mamoru lifted her into his arms.

"I was scared and sad at first but some nice man helped me feel better and told me that you had probably just left looking for me."

"He was right." Mamoru set her down. "Now lets go get that candy apple you wanted and don't wander off this time."

"It was the balloons fault." Chibi grabbed Mamorus' hand.

Usagi's searches for Seiya

"Where could he of gotten off to." She spots him sitting on the bench. "Seiya!! What are you doing over here I thought you were saving our spot in line?"

"Did you ever think that got tired of waiting for you."

"Seiya." Usagi lifted his head up so he could look at her face to face, but he turned his eyes the other way. "Look at me please."

"Why should I you never looked at me you were too busy thinking about him." Seiya moved over further aways from her.

"I'm sorry I don't look at you the way I do him. If something ever happened between us it wouldn't only be our love and feelings for each other that would suffer, but someone else wouldn't be..." Usagi paused.

"You and Mamoru being together doesn't affected anyone's lives but your own."

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"I don't want to know and I don't care. Your incorcedorate for not even giving anyone else a chance to get close to your heart."

"Seiya!! Your close to my heart two. I love both of you just in different ways."

"I can't believe I gave it all up for you. All you'll ever care about is Mamoru." Seiya vanished within the crowd.

"Seiya..." Usagi sat there for a moment. "What does he mean by he gave it all up for me..."

Usagi felt someone pull on her ears from behind. "Whaaa!!! Chibi Usa. Did Mamoru find you yet? Uhhh.. Can you release my ears before I shave your head."

"Yea. He's right behind me." Chibi Usa let go of her ears. "I've had a wonderful three hours with Mamoru, so I guess I'll let you hang out with us now. If you shave my head I'll tear up all your cloths and only shave half your head and die the other side purple."

"You two behave yourselves. Where'd your friend go Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"Gone. So how bout you take me to a nice romantic resteraunt."

"Yea Mamoru take me and she can be our third wheel." Chibi Usa stuck her tounge out at Usagi.

"He's my boyfriend. Not yours beside he's your father that would be plain weird."

"He's not my father yet so there."

"How bout we all just go to my apartment and I'll order us take-out pizza."

"Okay." Usagi and Chibi Usa said together.

The roses that Usagi had set on pavement were still there. That was untill Samonie walked by she picked them up and stared at them for a moment. Tears began to roll down her face. Then her tears of sorrow turned to tears of rage. She took the flowers and began to smash them in her hands. "Stupid flowers." She tossed them on the ground and walked off.

* * *

Well once again I hope you all enjoyed my story so far. I've put alot of hard work into this so please review.


	4. I Can't Not Love You

Chapter 4- I Can't Not Love You

Seiya sat on his couch moaning. "I hate my life. I hate Usagi."

He sat alone in his own misery for a few moments before he reliazed what he said. "Who am I kidding. I love Usagi. She's the most beautiful girl in the universe. I have to appoligise to her." He pulled out the pendent in his pocket. "I was planning on giving this to her when I was finally able to make myself tell her how much I love her but I guess I'll have to use it as a appology gift."

The door opened. It was Taiki. He shut the door behind him. "So you've become so lonely you've resorted to talking to yourself."

Just as he finished that sentence the door slammed open and flatten Taiki into the wall. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ALL REJECTED ME!!!!!!!"

"Yaten. Next time open the door slower and with more caution." Taiki tried to remain calm.

"Oh.. Yea sorry bout that didn't know you were there." Yaten yawned and went to sit on the couch with Seiya.

"So how did things go between you and Usagi today?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Seiya looked away from Yaten's face. "I still think I can fix things between us and make this work if I try hard enough. I've got to open up to her more than ever. I have to show her that I'll love her more than Mamoru ever has or will." A spark of determination shot trough his eyes. "I will not give up so easily. Usagi I will win your heart."

"Whatever you say." Yaten yawned. The phone rang. "I will never yawn again."

"Stop you whining Yaten it's just someone calling." Taiki picked up the phone. "Hello."

"But it's probably someone that I don't wanna hear from." Yaten walked out the door.

"You want to talk to Yaten. I'm sorry he just left. I'll tell him you called Minako." Taiki hung up. "Seiya, we really have to talk about this new enemy later. Maybe we'll even discuss it with the Sailor Senshi. I'll ask Yaten what he thinks. I already know what your awnser would be." Taiki walked out of the room.

At Usagi's house

The door bell rang. Usagi awnsered the door it was flowers for her, from Seiya. "Here you go Mam. Sign here please... Thankyou bye."

She picked up the flowers. "There sure is alot of them." A card fell to the ground. "Huh??? Oh a card."

She opened it, the card read.

Usagi,

I love you more than you will ever know. I have given up who I am for you. Your the most beautiful and kindest girl I have ever met in my entire life. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Untill you came into my life I had never realized how incomplete I was. You showed me what true love was and I just want to give you the same feeling. When your in my arms I feel so warm inside. When I'm around you I can't help but smile. Please meet me tomorrow night at the city park. I have something for you that I've wanted to give you ever since I've gotten back, but I just couldn't find the right time, so I'll try and make it the right time.

Love with all my heart,

Seiya

A slight smile went across her face. "Seiya. You'll understand someday. But in the meantime please stop I don't know why but I'm getting a very funny feeling around you now." She said to herself.

"Who was it Usagi." Chibi Usa ran up behind her.

She stared at the card for a moment then turned around and gave a fake smile. "No one."

"Hey those are pretty flowers. We'll I'm going to Hotaru's. Tell your mom I'll be back in three days."

"Your going to miss her famous lemon pie."

Chibi Usa's face dropped. "If you eat my piece while I'm gone I'll kill you when I return. Mark my words, it better be here waiting for me when I get back."

"But it won't be fresh then." Usagi bent down to Chibi Usa's level.

"I don't care if its all nasty and old when I get back. I'd rather just throw it away than let you have the pleasure of eating." Chibi Usa gave an evil face to her. "I'll have her wait till I get back to make it all I have to do is the puppy dog face and I can get anything I want with that face. I mean who can resist a cute little girl like me." She pushed her index fingers against her face checks.

"Go on to Hotaru's I'll bring you some of the pie after she makes it."

"Thanks Usagi." Chibi Usa hugged Usagi and kissed her on the cheeck. She started to walk away but stoped and looked back at Usagi. "You'll make a great mom for me someday. When I first met you I thought there was no way you would really grow up to be my mother. But now I see that you are the same woman and your becoming more and more like her everyday."

She then continued to walk. Chibi Usa disapeared beyond Usagi's vision. She looked up at the sky. "I have a very strage feeling. Chibi Usa be careful please. Something doesn't feel right." She cupped her hands together. A gentle breeze blew across her yard. She went back inside.

Michiru and Haruka

Haruka was driving in her car with Michiru next to her. "Have you felt that strange presence as I have?" Haruka questioned.

"Yes I have. An ancient evil I presume. I also sense that the Starlights have returned." Michiru looked over a Haruka, a peaceful expression on her face.

"One of there powers has changed greatly. Not a good change either, but they have grown pitifully weak in such a short amount of time." Haruka stoped the car suddenly.

"What's wrong Haruka." Michiru looked up ahead. She saw nothing. "What did you stop for?"

She nodded her head then turned towards Michiru and gave a sigh. "Nothing. I'm just going crazy that's all."

"Very funny. Now really tell me. There are no secrets between us." She squinted her eyes. "Are there?"

"No, of course not." Haruka glared foward. "I just thought I saw a silver flash go arcoss the road. My eyes are just playing tricks on me, that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Hey look there's Yaten." Michiru grabbed Harukas' shoulder and pointed.

"Yaten!!" Haruka shouted. "What are you doing out here at one in the morning."

"I could ask you the same thing couldn't I, but no you don't see me asking you." Yaten walked over to them. "May I have a ride with you two? I need to talk with you about something."

Haruka and Michiru playful expression changed to serious. "Is it about the mysterious presence."

Yaten nodded. He got in. "Okay let's start from the begging. Me and Taiki were back on our planet. Seiya had been gone for a little while by the time we saw a silver streak going across the sky. Our princess feel very ill after that. We didn't tell Seiya that part otherwise he would indeed left faster than he came here, but anyways we didn't want to leave her in her condition. She kept insisting that we come to Earth and see what's up since the light was heading for your blue plant." Yaten paused and looked up at the night sky as if trying to see something in the distance. "When we arrived Seiya completly avoided the subject of the enemy. Long story short something has released an ancient demon called Samonie. It'd take incrediable hatred or jelousy from a power being. A good soul filled with hate, jelousy for even just one person. As in a Sailor Senshi or one of us. If it's not one of us though then it must be a senshi. Not to point any fingers of course, maybe a Sailor Solider you guys don't know about or something, like us beyond this solar system. I don't really know. We've told Mamoru about that already I don't know if he told anyone else yet or not."

"Samonie. I know that name." Everyone turned toward Michiru. Haruka pulled over.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Yaten tone was very harsh sounding

"Don't ever ask Michiru any questions in that tone." Haruka turned the car off.

"I can do whatever I want to." Yaten said in a snobby voice.

"Now I remember why I hated you guys." Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her.

"I was the one who gave you the information to start with."

"We could of figured it out on our own eventually."

"This is no time for aruging." Michiru pushed Harukas' arm off her.

"What was that for." She became puzzled.

"Apologize to Yaten and then you can put your arm back."

"No. Not with the tone he used towards you."

"Like the one you using with me now."

Haruka paused for a moment. "I...i'm sorry Michiru. You know how much I love you." She looked at Yaten. "Sorry."

Yaten began to have a feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry Michiru. I should of not talked to you in that way. You didn't know who's name I was going to say. So... tell us what you know."

"Okay well back a long time ago I was studying mythology and I came across a very interesting one. It's all began many years ago. A girl named Samonie was just a normal peasant girl like everyone else back then. She was in love with a boy named... Uhhh... my mind just went completly blank. It was a long time ago. I'll go look for the books sometime next week. I have alot of performances this week. We'll contact you when we get the information about your. I know we can't waste alot of time but these events are things that were planned months in adavace. If I cancel now... it could risk my entire career." Michiru explained.

"I understand." Yaten got out of the car. "We can keep this demon under contol till then. I'll meet you in a week a the park. Bring the others if you like."

"Michiru how bout we go to my house tonight."

She smiled. "Sure. I'm sure I'll have alot of fun."

Seiya sits gazing out at the stars

"Usagi I hope you like the flowers." He held the pendent up to his heart. "She's such an amazing girl."

An image of the picture of Usagi and Mamoru she had in her room flashed through his mind. "He should really show his feeling for her more often, instead of just leting her guess his feelings all the time. If I had you, Usagi in my arms, I would never let go. Hold on to you no matter what. I would protect with everything I have even if it meant giving up my own life."

He looked below only to see Mamoru walking by. 'What is he doing out here at' he glanced at the clock 1:45 A.M. it read. Seiya began wondering. He climed down the fire escape and followed Mamoru.

Mamoru seemed to have no destination. Seiya was becoming more and more confused with everystep. Mamoru took a sudden turn. Seiya around the corner. 'Huh? Where is he going?' Seiya quickend his pace to catch up to him. Seiya turned his head for a moment when he heard a loud crash behind him. He screamed. It was just a stray cat that had knocked over a trash can. When he looked back Mamoru had vanished. "Where did he go." Some one tapped his shoulder.

Seiya turned around it was the silver haired girl called Samonie. "What are you doing here? Did you see where that guy went.?"

She giggled and then said. "Silly boy. I was disguised as Mamoru."

"Why?"

"To see if you would actually follow and testing out how long I could stay as someone else. With my powers strength so weak I can only stay like that for about two hours." She moved closer to him.

"Okay and I care why. You've already gotten what you wanted from me haven't you. I figured out that I wasn't drunk that night. It was you that put that curse thing on me not Mamoru with some stupid so called 'moon chant'."

"Smart boy you are, figured that all out on your own did ya." She pulled his body to her in a tight hold. "So I made up a tincie wlittle lie. That doesn't mean a thing everyone lies to each other. So how bout you be a good little boy and do me a tiny favor."

"I'm not a little kid and why should I." Seiya tried to push her off of him but when he attempted to she dug her finger nails into his flesh. His face cringed.

"It's not much. I just need you to..." A sound of someone's voice was heard not to far from where they were standing. "We'll talk later." She released he nails from his flesh and jumped into the starry night sky and her body vanished slowly into beautiful sparkles as she moved further and further away.

"That's a nice way to make an exit." Seiya walked out of the ally onto the street. The voice that had been heard was a hobo singing a song of how he wished he was rich and the the most gorgeous girl in the world.

"Hey you." The hobo pointed towards Seiya. Then Seiya pointed at himself. "Come over here."

He approached the old man cautioualy. "Yes."

"Give me your shoes." The hobo made a sudden dive for Seiya feet.

"No way." He began to run.

"Get back here." The hobo chased after.

"How does an old man like you run so fast." Seiyas' pendent feel of his pocket while he was running. He didn't noticed it had fallen out, but the hobo did.

"Thanks young lad." The hobo took it and walked off.

"What?" Seiya raised his right eyebrow while lowering the left. "I didn't give him a think. Oh well, at least he'll never bother me again."

* * *

I would just to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and I hope you all like my story so far. 


	5. Chibi Usas' Encounter

Chapter 5- Chibi Usas' Encounter

Seiya walked into his apartment. It appeared to be empty. He was to tired to change his clothes, so he just jumped on the couch, and he quickly fell asleep. He had no energy left to make it to his bed.

That morning

Seiya woke up to music, when he looked up he say Yaten and Taiki dancing. "What are you guys doing?"

Yaten paused the music. "The real question is why are you still sleeping. It's one in the afternoon."

Seiya scratched his stomach. "That still doesn't explain why you were dancing just now."

Taiki made a odd face. "Yaten over here decided for all of us that we'd do a commercial. A musical commercial."

"About what?" Seiya questioned while brushing his hair.

"It's about an energy drink." Taiki began counting out the steps.

"Not just any energy drink." Yaten face lit up. "But 'Kamako'. It's the best energy drink you will ever find."

"No one including us has even tasted it." Taiki lost his concentration. "It's just some girl trying make something with her name on it."

Yaten ignored Taiki and turned the music back on. "Don't worry Seiya, you don't have to worry about learning this. All you have to do is stand there untill you take a sip of 'Kamako' and then be like 'Whoa...' and then with a burst of energy run across the stage and back. Then the final words 'You won't believe the rush you get from Kamako.' Then some other stuff but I forget."

"Okay." Seiya put his hand in his pocket and noticed that the pendent was gone. "Noo..."

"What's wrong." Taiki said as he tripped and knocked Yaten into a table.

"Hey! Watch it." Yaten quickly pushed himself back up.

"Now were even. You slammed a door on me and I knocked you face first into a table." Taiki smiled and watched as Seiya dashed outside. "Wonder where's he's going."

"I don't know and right now I don't care, get back to work." Yaten shoved Taiki futher away from him. "Okay. 1 ,and 2, and 3 ,and 1 ,and 2, and 3. and..."

Seiya despartly searching

Seiya retraced all of his steps, when suddenly it clicked in his head, 'the hobo'. Seiya ran around the entire city searching for him. He saw a man wearing nicer shoes than the hobo originally had, but other than that they appeared to be the same person. "Hey you." Seiya said, and the old man pointed to himself. "Yes you. Come here."

"What do you want?" The hobo snapped at him. "You wouldn't give me your shoes yesterday and you expect me to talk to you."

"Okay lets say you were in my place, would you really give your shoes to same stranger you met on the street." Seiya explained. "Besides if you wouldn't of acted in that manner I would of probably bought you some shoes to wear, but it appears you already have some."

"Yea about that." The hobo rubbed his fingers down his beard. "I kind of sold that necklace thingy of yours to a thrift shop and bought me these shoes."

He grabbed the old mans' arms. "Tell me, please, where did you sell it."

The guy pointed his wrinkly index finger towards a really old run down looking store up the steet. "Thanks. I think." Seiya let go of the man and walked towards the shop.

While walking inside he got a sudden cold chill. 'I don't like the feeling this place gives me,' Seiya thought. He saw many strange items while inside. Disturbing things filled the room, things that could make a person puke at the sight of it. The shop was very musty smelling. All of a sudden a scent of flowers filled the room. He looked up and saw a girl, who looked just like Samonie, but she gave off a diffrent ora. This girl seemed very calm and at peace with life, while Samonie seemed angry towards the world, and she always seemed to be restlest.

She looked up. "Hello. How may I help you."

She seemed to be able to see straight through him. "Uhhhhh... Oh yea, has anyone brung in a pendent or locket looking thing that was hand crafted and seemed to be made of some sort of crystal substance."

"Why yes." She went over to a drawer and opened it. The girl pulled out his pendent. "Is this it. Some poor looking fellow wanted some money for this. I knew the real owner of this would probly come looking for it."

She handed it to him. "You smell really nice."

"Excuse me." She had dazed out into space.

"Nothing. By the way I'm Seiya. Who are you." He was trying to figure out if she was who he thought she was.

"Nice to met you Seiya." She shook his hand. "I'm Samonie."

Seiya expression went from normal to shocked. "Do you remember who I am."

"No." Samonie kind of laughed ,then picked up a broom and began sweep up all the dust.

"I gave you half my soul. Remember, my Starlight half, so I could finally be a normal man."

Samonie looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry." He said as his walked out.

'What's going on here.' Seiya was becoming very confused, 'She never really stroke me as the compasionate type. It's as if she's two diffrent people in the same body. I'm going to have to figure this out, but first I have to prepare for tonight.'

Samonie watches as he walks away. "What a strange man." She walked into a back room. Her head began to pulse. "Awwhh... not again."

She fell to her knees, her hands in her long silver hair. With a flash of light she stood up. Her eyes were demonic looking now, and they seemed to be much more dull. "He he he." She cackled evilaly. "Sorry, but I need this body much more than you do."

Inside her dull eyes you could see a reflection of herself weeping. "Your the one who sold your body and soul to a demon."

Samonie put up a closed sign on the shop, and walked out. "Let's see, what chaos should I cause today."

She looked around at everyone, when suddenly her eyes landed on a poster. Samonie walked over to it and pulled it off. "Come see the beautiful and talented violin player, Michiru, tonight at Grand Redamanie Estate. Hey, this girl seems like a nice person. I wonder what tradgic event I could bring into her life."

Looking around she saw a car speed by all the others. "That seems good enough." While walking off, she stuck the poster in her jeans' pocket, and began cackling once more.

Chibi Usa and Hotaru

"Hotaru, ask your dad if we can go to the park today." Chibi Usa said as she was sliding down the stair railing.

"Okay. Daddy!" Hotaru shouted as she slid down behind Chibi Usa.

"Yes, what do you want dear." Her father cought Chibi Usa and Hotaru just as they were about to hit the floor.

"Can me and Chibi Usa go to the park today." Hotaru and Chibi Usa looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it. Do you two want to walk there yourself or would you rather I take you."

"Well walk there." They ran for the door. "Bye Dad."

They walked for a while, but soon became tired, and decided to rest for a few minutes. "It's so hot out today." Chibi Usa whined.

"Yea." Hotaru took a deep breath. "Come on lets get going, we have to get there and be home before dark."

Hotaru helped Chibi Usa up, and they continued. They had finally made it to the park around three o' clock. They got on the swing set. "Hotaru, I feel weak."

"Chibi Usa." Hotaru turned towards her, and just as she stopped her swing Chibi Usa fell into the dirt beneath the swing. "CHIBI USA!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!"

Chibi Usa awoke in a strage place. "Where am I? Hello is anybody there!"

She began walking around. She noticted a girl sitting on a bolder, with a scroll in her hand. "Hello."

The strange girl looked up. "Hello." Her voice sounded like that of an angles. "I'm Samonie. who are you?"

"I'm Chibi Usa. Where am I?" Chibi Usa walked closer to her.

"Your trapped in her world. A demons' universe, I don't know why a little kid like you would be in here." She continued writing on the scroll.

"Well if this is a demons' universe then what are you doing in here." She climed up on the bolder beside her.

"Oh me, why I'm not always here. I go between this world and the regular one. It's a long story about why me and this demon switch places. Much too complicated for a girl of your age."

"How do I get out?"

"I don't know. If you came here the same way as me it's not up to you, but to the demon you bargend with." She closed the scroll and stuck it inside her kimono sleave. "So, how exactly did you get in here?"

"Uhh... I was just sitting on a swing and became very weak. The next thing I knew I was here." Chibi Usa tried to remember exactly what had happened. Her face filled with fear and worry.

"Oh poor sweetheart." She pulled Chibi Usa onto her lap. "How bout I sing you a lulaby, will that make you feel better."

She nodded. Samonie began to sing, in a voice so beautiful Chibi Usa couldn't help but feel at peace with everything. All of a sudden she stopped. "No, please..."

"What's wrong." Chibi Usa looked up into her eyes.

"Run, now, get away before it's too late." Samonie slid Chibi Usa down the bolder.

She ran as fast as she could, the world around her began to change. Everything was dying. 'What's going on here.' Chibi Usa thought with fear entering her heart. 'Samonie what's happening here?'

Chibi Usa ran into somebody, when she looked up she saw Samonie. "What's happening here? What are we running from?" She noticed the dullness in her eyes. "What did you do with Samonie?"

"He he he. I want to know how you found my world. Oh and I am still Samonie, just with a better personality."

"I don't know. I want Samonie back, the real one." Chibi Usa cryed.

"I am the real Samonie. Now tell me how did you enter my world."

"I told you already, I don't know." Chibi Usa was frozen in place.

"You couldn't be the one, could you. I thought it was your father but maybe I'm wrong. I guess I'll have to let you live for now, that is of course untill I figure out weither you have what I've been searching for. You can have your little friend back for now. I have some stuff to take care of that involves a woman and a wonderful car." The demon form of Samonie vanished and the human form returned.

"Little girl." The woman said while lying on the ground.

"Yes." Chibi Usa ran over to her.

"Never sell your soul and body to a demon for something that's not worth it." She paused, "I take what i just said back, never do what I have done for anything, or else you will suffer the same fate as me. How I wish this beast had never been released.

"What did you sell your sould and body for?" Chibi Usa questioned the young madien.

"It's a very long story. Ha ha, I was such a silly girl." Her eyes began to water. "Long story short is this, a man."

"You mean you did all this for a single man?" Chibi Usa helped her up.

"Yes, all for my one and only love. I gave him everything he could ever want, I gave up my ways of living for him." She wiped her face with her kimono sleave, when she put her arm back down the scroll fell out. "He never returned that love I showed him, and he made me realize how folish I was. To go after a man in love with someone else."

She picked up the scroll. "We need to find you a one way ticket out of here. Your family probably misses you very much."

"I left Hotaru all alone in the park. It's probably getting really dark by now." Chibi Usa said while pacing back and forth.

"A friend of yours I assume." She picked Chibi Usa up, carrying her to the water. "I think you may be able to get back through the water. I'm not sure if it's true but it's worth a shot."

"What do I have to do after I'm in the water?" Chibi Usa became nervous.

"If the stories my mother used to tell me about the demon worlds, then each demon has a weak point. Since this is a fox demon, that controls fire, what other place could be it's weak point." She searched the water. "Yes, it's true then. Okay listen up little one, all you must do is swim for the light in the water and you should re-enter your body."

"What about you?" Chibi Usa stood near the waters' edge.

"No need to worry bout me. I'm perfectly safe unlike you. I'll never be able to leave, I'm stuck in here forever. Goodbye little one."

Chibi Usa jumped into the water and began swimming for the shinning light she saw. 'I can't hold my breath any longer,' she thought and then stopped where she was at. 'Wait a minute. I can breath in here. How is a demon's world so calm and at peace." Her memory of what this universe became when the real demon entered returned. 'Thats right. It must be because she's in here right now.'

She looked up and saw Samonie looking down from above. She was once again singing that calming lulaby. A smile spread across Chibi Usa face, and she continued swimming, until she went through the light.

"Mamoru! she's moving!" Usagi's voice rang out.

Opening her eyes she saw Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. "It worked."

"What worked?" Everyone asked.

"Oh nothing. Whoa it's light outside." Chibi Usa noticed she was dry. "Huh? I was just in water a few seconds ago."

"Are you okay?" Usagi said with a serious expression.

"Yes. Why did you all seem so worried when I first woke up? I've only been out a few hours."

"More like seventeen hours." Sestuna took Chibi Usa hair down. "You had use pretty worried. You had stopped breathing for a few seconds before you finally awoke."

"We thought we had lost you forever." Mamoru said.

"I could of never forgiven myself if you had died." Hotarus' face became covered in tears as she ran over to hug Chibi Usa.

Seiya at the city park

"I've been here since seven last night and now it's eigth in the morning. I can't believe she didn't show up." Seiya eyes filled with tears of anger. "I ask for one chance to express my love for her the way it should, and she doesn't even come for the stupid gift."

He kicked the grass revealing the dirt beneath it. "Usagi, all I ever wanted was to be with you. Someone tell me why won't she accept my feeling for her."

He leaned against a tree, looking at the lake that sat infront of him. "Stupid girl." He tossed the pendent into the water.

It began to slowly sink to the bottom. All the fish swam away from the shiny object. He watched it as the shimmer of it slowly disapeared. There it rested on the lakes' bottom.

* * *

Hi everybody, I hope your all still enjoying my story so far. Till next time Chibi-Yaten 


	6. Reality Comes Crashing Down

Chapter 6- Reality Comes Crashing Down

Rei walked into Usagi's house. Mamoru, Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna were all still there. "I came as soon as I heard about Chibi Usa. Is she doing alright Usagi."

She nodded. "We still have no idea what happened. Hotaru said they were just sitting on the swing set when Chibi Usa said she felt weak, and then passed out."

"Oh," Rei held up Luna. "Sorry I kept her at my house for so long. She was very helpful at the shrine."

Rei scratched behind Lunas' ear, then set her down on the floor. Luna ran over to Chibi Usa and licked her face. She opened her eyes. "Luna."

"Glad to see your doing fine." Luna curled up and her stomach. "Now it's time for me to take a nice little nap. Meow."

Chibi Usa and Luna both went into a deep slumber, but there peaceful slumber was soon interupted by the door being slammed open. It was Haruka. "Michiru! S... she's in the hospital."

"What!!" Everyone shouted. Chibi Usa and Luna shot up.

"What happened to her?" Setsuna questioned.

"It's all my fault." Haruka began weeping.

"How is it your fault?" Luna asked.

"I was the one driving her to the concert. She told me not to speed but I wouldn't listen, and then I..." Haruka was falling to pieces before their eyes.

"What happened, Haruka, you have to tell us what happened." Hotaru walked over to Haruka, and rested her body against the fallen Haruka. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

"I was speeding, and Michiru was scared about it for the first time. I wouldn't listen to her words though."

The words flashed through his mind, _"Not tonight Haruka, please, something doesn't feel right. I have a horrable feeling, that if you keep this up something tragic will happen to us, and I couldn't bare life without you. Haruku please, tomorrow maybe, but not now."_

_"Aww.. It a be fine Michiru, you worry too much."_

"If only I would of listend. I looked up and saw another car in the wrong lane heading right towards us. I pressed the breaks but nothing happened. Why was she the only one to get hurt? Why did I have to be the one with no injuries?" Haruka pounded her fists into the floor.

"What do you mean. How did you and the other person come out without any scratches at all?"

"I don't know, but you all have to come back to the hosptial with me." Haruka stood up with the help of Hotaru.

"How did you get here if you recked you car?" Usagi asked Haruka.

"I had one of the nurses drive me out here in her van to pick us all up. See there she is."

They all got in the van and went to the hospital. "Sorry kid no animals allowed into the hospital."

Haruka walked up and picked the doctor up by his shirt. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let this one in." She put him down and pushed him into the wall.

"Okay okay, it's fine by me." The doctor dashed inside.

Usagi went to the pay phone and called Makoto, Minako, and Ami to tell them what had happened. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to have met Seiya at the city park last night. She called his apartment.

The phone rang. No awnser. She tried again, still no awnser. "I'll leave a message this time."

She called again. The phone rang. No awnser once again. "Seiya, if your there, please pick up. I'm really sorry for not showing up, but I have a really good reason. Something really bad happened to a family member of mine, and I had to make sure they were gonna be alright. Right now I'm at the hospital. It's Michiru, she was in a bad accident. I'm sure everybody would enjoy you, Yaten, and Taikis' support. Please come to hospital. Bye."

Seiya sat there looking at the answering machine. "Why should I go just because you asked."

Seiya replayed the message over and over. "Even though I should hate you, I can't."

He looked out the window. 'Maybe I sould go back to where I belong, where I'm accepeted.' He thought when he relized that he could never go home. 'I've done it now. I'm not accepted anywhere. I'm just a good for nothing nobody."

Yaten walked in. He was about to make fun of Seiya for his failure, but when he say the depression on his face, Yaten couldn't bring himself to say anything cruel. "Seiya, don't worry about it. If she doesn't see how great you are then she doesn't deserve you. There is nothing wrong with you, it's her. She's just not the one for you."

"But I want her to be, when I'm with her nothing else seems to matter." Seiya stood up.

"What are you doing, Seiya?" Yaten become puzzled.

"Fishing." Seiya walked out the door.

"What? Fishing? Heh, He gets stranger and stranger everyday. He better be ready for our commercial tomorrow." Yaten turned on the commercial music and began to pratice some more.

Seiya was at the lake after a long walk. He dove into the water. He searched the bottom until he was about out of air. He surfaced. "It's not here." Disappontment shown across his face. "Where could it of gone. I spent a month on that, and I had a stupid moment and tossed it away like a piece of trash."

He got out of the water. He went back into his aparment. "Looks like you were the fish." Yaten remarked to Seiyas' wet clothes.

"Go find Taiki and meet me at the hospital." Seiya went into the bathroom and began to take a shower.

"Whatever you say." Yaten turned off the music and went off to find Taiki.

Seiya arrived at the hospital shortly after Taiki and Yaten had. "So what exactly did we come here for?" Taiki questioned.

"It's Michiru, you remember her right? Well anyways heard that she was here and the Senshi wanted us here for support."

Yaten remembered that she was the one that was suposed to do all the research. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Yaten shouted to the heavens above.

"I didn't know you care that much." Seiya put his hand an Yatens' shouler. "She should be alright after about a week or two in the hospital."

Yaten knocked Seiyas' hand off his shoulder. "That's not why I'm upset. I mean she seems like an okay person, but she knew where to find stuff about our new enemy Samo..."

Yaten was interupted by Haruka opening the doors. "Your not just gonna stand out here like a bunch of idiots are you. Michiru wants to talk to you guys."

They followed behind Haruka. "Michiru their all here. Everyone else that's not these three and me, get out now."

Everybody quickly exited the room. "Yaten." Michiru whispered with little strength she had.

"Yes." Yaten couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was scratched up pretty bad. Michiru didn't appear as if she would live much longer.

Seiya realized how bad off she had been. 'I knew it was serious, but not this serious.'

"I want to help you with this enemy as much as I possiably can, but as I told you I would have to reasearch it again. I don't think I will beable to though, not like this. I'm sorry I couldn't of been of more help to you." Michiru began to cry.

"Don't worry about it we'll look it up for you." Yaten looked at Haraku for a moment. "We just need to know where these books are so we can find more out about Samonie. I looked up the myth online but no luck."

'Samonie,' Seiya tought. 'I was so stupid. I gave my powers up to our enemy. I can't ever let them find out about it.'

"The books." Michiru tried to remember where they were. "I'm so stupid."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Taiki sat at her bedside. "What happened to the books?"

"They were destoried a few months ago." Michiru paused. "I was cleaning and I left them somewhere, but where."

Haraku looked into her eyes. "Your not stupid for that. Actually I thought they were just a bunch of trash so I burned them. I'm sorry Michiru."

"Aren't there others like it?" Seiya sat in a chair.

She shook her head. "It was one of a kind. It wasn't actually a book, but her diary."

"That explains a whole lot." Yaten paced across the floor. "So now we just have to go by instinct on this one. Oh well, we've done it before we can do it again. All we have to do it put together all the pieces one by one. Seiya, what's up the pecuilar face?"

Seiya looked away. "Nothing just thinking." He walked out of the room.

"We'll come back and visit later. Bye for now." Taiki and Yaten exited the room.

Seiya looked out from one of the hospital windows. "It's raining. Suits today perfectly."

He placed his hand onto the cold glass. 'It's cold, matches my heart,' Seiya thought, 'That must be the reason Usagi doesn't love me. Mamoru has a warm and caring heart, while me, I was so inconciderate about her feelings. All I cared about is if she was with me. When reality hits it hits hard.'

"I lost the pendent for a reason and this is it. I should of took the sign the first time I lost it. Me and Usagi were never meant to be." He whispered to himself.

Seiya heard a soft crying, when he turned around he saw Usagi. He sat down beside her. "It's okay to cry. Don't hold it back. Bottling up your feelings only makes it worse."

She pulled her head out of her hands, and looked at him for a moment. She wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist and began to cry louder. "Seiya why are these horrable things happening."

He put his arms around her. "I'm not sure. But maybe if we all hold on to our hope that Michiru a make it she will. Where's Mamoru?"

"He left awhile ago. He had to go home and get rested for work. Now I'm alone cause even Luna went off somewhere." Usagi grasped the back of his shirt and tightened her fists.

"He shouldn't of left you here for anything when you needed him most." Seiya noticed Usagi move even closer to him. "If I was him I wouldn't of left for nothing in this world... Sorry I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to pull you away from him or anything, I was just sayin.."

"I know what you mean." Usagi intrupted him. "You feel so warm, it makes me calm."

Seiya widened his eyes. 'Maybe my heart isn't so cold and carless after all.' "Thankyou."

"For what, your the one that's comforting me." Usagi closed her eyes.

"You have no idea how happy those words of yours are making me." He paused. "Are you comfortable like this? With me?"

"Yes." Usagi began to slowly fall asleep in his arms.

He waited for her to fully fall asleep and carried her into Michiru's room. "Here you go Haruka." He set Usagi down in one of the chairs. "Watch her for me. I have to go for a while, tell her that I said I'll see her later."

Haruka didn't move a muscle. She just sat there, looking at Michiru. "You are still the most beautiful woman in the world. Please be okay for me, Michiru. I love you with all my heart."

Seiya closed the door. He walked inside the elevator where he saw Chibi Usa. "Oh hi, long time no see." Seiya said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Chibi Usa questioned Seiya.

"Visiting, what are you caring a bunny for?" Seiya looked at the soft white stuffed animal.

"Oh this, it's a get well present for a woman named Michiru." Chibi Usa hugged the fluffy stuffed bunny.

"That's sweet. So you know Michiru?" Seiya looked around. "This thing sure is slow right now."

"Yea she's a close friend." Chibi Usa said as the elivator suddenly stopped. "Wha...what's happening?"

They began pounding on the doors for help. The doors suddenly opened, Rei was standing there. "What are you just standing there for, come on."

Chibi Usa stepped out, Seiya tried to follow behind her but the door shut quickly after she stepped out. Rei apperance began to change, it wasn't her at all but Samonie. "What do you want from me! Let me go!" Chibi Usa squirmed out of her hold and ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Samonie chased after her outside the doors.

Usagi woke up from all the screaming she heard from outside. She rushed to the window."Chibi Usa. She's being attacked."

Haruka dashed over to the window and yelled. "Transform!! Chibi Usa, now!!!"

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Usagi began panicing.

"Looks like we're going to have to help her." Haruka turned towards Michiru. "I'll be back my love."

"Uranus Crystal Power... Make Up!!!!" She began her transformation from Haraku the racer to Sailor Uranus.

"Eternal Moon Power... Make Up!!!" Usagi transformed too. Her wings knocked over the medicine on the counter. "Not the tiny room incident all over again. It took forever to clean that up."

"Hurry Sailor Moon." Uranus ran out the door, after she got down to the third floor she heared pounding and screaming coming from the elevator. "Huh???"

"Hello." Sailor Moon smashed into the stopped Uranus. "Your going to kill somebody one of these days!"

"Hello... Haruka, Usagi, help me out of here." Seiya pleadded from inside.

"I'll handel this, you gone on to help Chibi Usa." Sailor Uranus began to slam herself into the door. "Stand away from the door."

Seiya moved away as soon as those words left her mouth. The door smashed open, he cought Sailor Uranus from falling. "Thanks. Now transform and come help me and Sailor Moon. I don't think we can do it alone."

Uranus ran off to help Sailor Moon, when she arived outside she saw a gruesome scene. Sailor Moon was lying on the ground with an enoroumous cut on her stomach, her white outfit stained red with blood. "Help Chibi Usa. Don't let that thing take her away." She cried.

It finally set in her mind, 'It wasn't my fault the car crashed. This demon, Samonie, caused my Michiru to suffur, and know she is trying to take the life of our beloved Princess."

"You will pay for all you have done you demon," She shouted. "WORLD SHAKING!!!"

Her blast shot towards Samonie, but it was a failure, for she just stop the attack in it's tracks. "No it's you who shall pay for attempting to stop me." Samonie added her own power into Uranus' attack. Samonie laughed maniacally before sending the attack back to the attacker. "Thought you might want it back."

She attempted to dodge it, but it was much too fast with its' power and speed increased by at least ten times its original. The wind was knocked out of her and her clothes became shreaded. Seiya finally made it outside, "Sailor Moon, Uranus," he looked up, "Chibi Usa!!"

"You must help her and the princess." Sailor Uranus said, blood comeing out of her mouth. "Now Seiya transform. You must save them, without them being alive it means that mine and Neptunes life has been a total waste. Years of protecting our Princess, just to end like this, don't let it end this way Seiya."

* * *

Sorry it took me a really long time to get this chapter in. My computer had messed up. Well I hope your enjoying my story so far. Please review and tell my what you think about it. Bye for now. 


	7. Goodbye Dear Friend

Chapter 7- Goodbye Dear Friend

He stood there, looking at the bloody scene.

"Seiya now... We don't have time to waste." She coughed up more blood. "NOW!!!"

Seiya became confused, 'I can't tell them about it, I don't know how they would react. I guess I have to do what a normal person would do.'

He ran over to where Samonie was. "What are you doing you idiot!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "I guess if you want something done you've got to do it yourself. Seiya stop now!!"

Seiya stopped and turned towards her. He saw she was getting ready to try attacking again. "No, you stop. I can do this."

"Fine I won't attack with World Shaking," She pondered though the ideas in her head for a moment, then began to charge at the enemy.

"Haruka, what your doing is suicide." Sailor Moon screamed while her powers were weakening, and she was then no longer in her Senshi form.

"Princess," Uranus didn't stop for a moment. "I've sworn my life to protecting you and that's what I plan on doing."

Samonie grabbed her by her broach. "Attacking me with your fist was a mistake."

She smiled, "No it wasn't, you've done just as I had suspected."

Samonie stared at Uranus. "What does that mean?"

"Now Seiya."

It took him a moment to realize what he was supposed to do, then he realized it. She had let go of Chibi Usa when she had grabbed Sailor Uranus. Seiya ran by and grabbed Chibi Usa, and then he took her to Usagi. "Here ya go, I'll be right back. I have to help her."

"No!" Sailor Uranus snapped. "I need you to get Usagi and Chibi Usa into the room with Michiru. Guard them with your life Seiya. Don't let me die in vane."

He respected her wishes, so he pulled Chibi Usa onto his back and lifted Usagi into his arms. Seiya took one last glance back, but moved on quickly for he knew he couldn't waste time, so he ran up the stairs. He had already decided he would never ride the elevators again. When he arrived in Michiru's room she was awake. "Where is Haruka? I want to see her face." She looked over at Seiya. "What happened to Usagi, there's blood everywhere."

"Chibi Usa was attacked and Usagi transformed and tried to help her." Seiya looked down at Usagi, 'I can't believe I let this happen to her.'

Michiru figured what had happened to Haruka. "Take both of the to the doctor and have there wounds treated. I'll be fine in here... alone."

Seiya left the room. "You've done a good job, Haruka my love, I'll join you someday. You had the most honorable death possible to a Senshi, to die protecting our Princess. Goodbye." Michiru blew a kiss into the nothingness that surrounded her. Her heart sank, her will to live was now gone. "I'll do my best to finish what you started. I'll will avenge your death."

Michiru pulled out the IV's from her arm as she stood up. She tried walking outside the room, but she was much too weak, and wobbled everywhere she went till she finally fell to the cold floor beneath her.

Seiya finds a doctor that's not busy

"Help me!" He yelled to the man. "This girl here needs help, the other one just has a few cuts on her arm, but you must help Usagi, she's slowly dieing."

The doctor had the nurses rush her into the emergency room. Chibi Usa was in the room with Michiru. One of the nurses had found her lying on the floor trying to escape. "Please be okay Usagi." Seiya said.

Seiya went to a phone. 'I know Usagi would want me to call Mamoru for her. Even though it breaks my heart just to see them together.' He dialed Mamoru's apartment number.

The phone rings. "Hello." Mamoru voice rings through his ears.

'How I hate the very sound of him.' Seiya thought for a moment when he snapped back into reality. "You need to come down to the hospital. Usagi has been seriously injured and I think she needs you here more than ever, so if you would please come here as quick as possible." He hung up the phone.

'If you don't come I'll kill you myself,' he thought as he stared at the closed doors which hid Usagi from his view. "I love you."

Seiya walked outside the hospital doors. After about twelve minutes he sees Mamoru. "I came here as quick as possible," Mamoru said. "Which one is Usagi's room?"

"Emergency Room 15." Seiya walked off into the distance.

"Wonder why he sounded so funny." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. Waiting for his chance to be able to see Usagi.

Luna is outside sniffing where Haruka and Samonie once were. "If only I were a dog that could pick up scents easily or maybe a human that could travel easier."

She continued walking when all of sudden she heard a strange voice. "So you don't want to be a cat anymore do ya."

"Who's there!" Luna shouted into the air.

"Just call me a friend. I can make you anything you want just for one simple price of course." The voice echoed through the area.

"And what might that be." Luna walked in a circle.

"Your cat form and all the memories that come with it. Of course I'll give you new memories of a past of whatever you choose to be."

"How will that help me with anything if I can't remember what I changed for?" Luna questioned the voice.

"You could be with the human man that you have a little kitty crush on." The voice replied.

"What about Artimas? I couldn't just leave him like that." It began to rain.

"Oh, him. He's already forgotten all about you Luna. Your so called Artamis isn't at Minako's house as he should be, but instead he ran away to be with someone else. A cat called Risha I think. If you don't believe me here's proof." A orb like object appeared in front of Luna and it showed Artamis walking with another cat."

Her eyes began to fill with water. "Fine do whatever you want to me. Make me a human I really don't care."

Luna's heart became full a hatred for Artimas. A bright light surrounded her, forcing her to shut her eyes. When re-opened, she saw herself as a cat lying on the ground. It floated into the sky up above and vanished into a dark mist.

Seiya walking to his apartment

He passed the store where he had met a girl named Samonie. Who was much different from the demon he had known, the one who took Haruka's life. Even though in the past they had hated each other, he couldn't help but weep over the loss of her life. "If only I hadn't gave up my stupid powers then maybe things would of been different. Ughhh, I wish it would stop raining."

His clothes drenched. Seiya felt a strange energy coming from the shop. Turning around slowly, he decided to walk inside. "Hello! Is anybody here?"

Seiya noticed a strange light coming from the back room. "Huh?" He saw a old looking mirror sitting on a table. "So this is where the light is coming from. What a strange mirror."

He gazed into it, as if he were searching for something. He put his index finger on it, and to his surprise his finger went right through it. "Whaahhh!!!" He was quickly absorbed into the mirror.

Seiya heard a lady scream as he crashed. "Who are you." The voice of an angel rang out.

"Sorry. I'm Seiya." He looked up and saw Samonie. "Your not the demonish one are you... Nah. Why are there two of you."

"Long story. Heh he, your the weird guy that visited my shop the other day. I see you found my mirror." She had a scroll in her hand. "You could see my light."

"Yes. Now if you don't mind could you tell me this long story." Seiya sat on the grass in front of the boulder the young maiden was sitting on.

"Why not." She slid down beside him. "Your just as curious as that little pink haired girl."

"Chibi Usa?"

"Why yes, I believe that was the name of the small one. Samonie will not give up till she finds her." Samonie glanced to the lake behind them. "My story should explain why this is so."

"Long, long ago, when I was but a small girl, I found the most wonderful boy in the world. His name was Horoshi. I loved him so much. We became friends as time went on. My love for Horoshi kept growing. I thought maybe someday he would realize how much I wanted him and hoped that he would want me back. Watching him date other girls and eventually women my heart grew to know hatred. I despised the women he dated so much. I saw as he made a change from but a tiny boy into a handsome man." She stroked her hand down the scroll. "Then one day the one for him came along. A beautiful lady named Kimiko, far better than I ever could dream of being. I guess I knew all along that I wasn't the right one for him, but for some reason I kept on dreaming of me and him with little children of our own. Heh he, I remember his crooked smile."

She gazed into the sky for a moment. "Where was I, oh yes. Then I met the demon named Samonie. I was kind of amazed that we shared the same name for some odd reason. Anyways, she had offered to make a deal with me."

"What was the deal?" Seiya questioned.

Her eyes watered. "I had grew so much hate in my heart for Kimiko I couldn't help but accept. The demon told me she would kill Kimiko if I sold her my body and soul. So I did and Kimiko feel terrible ill, Horoshi didn't leave her side for a moment. I had a twisted pleasure in seeing her slowly dying in front of me. After she passed away and he still wouldn't have me I realized what a fool I was. I couldn't bring myself to tell Horoshi that it was all my fault that his one true love had died. So I ran away from the village. I ran into the demon I had barged with, and was slaughtered by her hands. Now for so long I have been trapped in this world. Only free to roam the new Earth for minutes at a time." Samonie looked deep into Seiya's soul. "You've lost yourself haven't you. This is what she wants. The things that make you special in your own way. This will help her locate the orb she seeks. The Shi Orb. It also builds up it's power for hatred fuels its' very existence. It will destroy all even it's wielder."

"That's horrible and what does Chibi Usa have to with this? After all she's only a child." Seiya said.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? A person on this planet holds the Shi Orb within their body. The holder doesn't even know they have it. Samonie suspects that Chibi Usa has the orb since she found her way into this universe without any kind of entry."

"Oh, what does it mean if she does have it?" Seiya kept looking at the scroll in Samonie's hand.

"It means Chibi Usa must have a special ceremonies done to her for removal of the Shi Orb. If she's not the right person though this ceremony will cause her to suffer terrible pain and suffering. If she does somehow survive she will no longer be the little caring girl she was but a lifeless corpse."

"That's horrible. Why don't you do something to stop her? I mean she is in your body after all, right?" Seiya stood up and stretched.

"I wish I could, but I have no power. I am just a lonely sprit wandering forever as a lost soul. How I wish I could rest." She held the scroll close to her heart.

"If you don't mind me asking what is that?" Seiya questioned.

"Oh this." She looked down at the scroll. "It's a letter for my long lost love. Saying sorry for all the pain I have caused him to endure. It also let's him now that I still love him to this very day. I guess I knew all along that we were never meant to be. After Kimiko died, I saw a vision of the future. I saw Horoshi and Kimiko's child, and because of me she never had a chance to be alive. I've drawn a picture on this scroll with my letter to show him what she looked like. How beautiful she was, she would of made Horoshi the proudest father in the world. Don't do something stupid like I've done or you could end up destroying something much more beautiful than you could of ever imagined."

"I'm not destroying anything. I'm just fighting for my one and only love. A beautiful blonde named Usagi. She's the world to me. Without her life is pointless. I can't imagine how I would be if I never met her. I'd be so incomplete." Seiya stared at Samonie, "Don't say you made a mistake, you were just fighting for what should of been yours. For all you know it could of been you and him that got married and had that child."

"Your just like me when I was young." She pulled Seiya down to her height. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I felt the same way, but that was Kimiko's child not mine. I'm not stupid. So tell me what can't you and this Usagi be together, better yet I'll figure out for myself."

She pulled Seiya into her arms and kissed him. Seiya quickly pushed her away. "Blah! Blah! What was that for!! Are ya trying to kill me or something."

"No, but by doing that I was able to see your entire life. I'm sorry but you and her can never be and if you were even a little smart you could see why. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that." Samonie hid the scroll within her kimono sleeve.

"What would you know all you've seen is my life not hers. So that doesn't tell you anything!" Seiya snapped.

"Even you know enough if you would really think about it. Think really hard you'll see what I'm talking about." She replayed calmly to Seiyas' harsh tone.

The demon universe they were in flashed black and back to normal. "What's going on?" Seiya questioned.

"She grows weak when she's away from her home planet for awhile. Now she must leave for a while, but she will come back. This time at full power since she knows the way here. Goodbye young man."

She vanished along this the strange world. Seiya appeared outside where the store had once stood. It was now just an old building that was boarded up.

"What just happened?" Seiya stood their wondering around and confused.


	8. Yaten's Love And Seiya's Chance

Chapter 8- Yaten's Love And Seiya's Chance

"Okay so she's going to be gone for awhile." A smile spread across his face. "Now I have time to win her heart without the interruption of that stupid demon."

"Why are ya talkin' to yourself?" The old hobo popped up out of no where.

"Where did you come from?" Seiya expression became disgusted.

"That's really none of your business is it. Anyways what are you talking to yourself about?" The hobo questioned.

Seiya's cell phone rang. "I got to go old man." With a wave Seiya left the old hobo standing there alone.

"Hello... Usagi, your doing better... Just a little pain... Oh that's good... What?" Seiya paused by her words. "You want me to spend the rest of today with you... Sure, I'll meet you there shortly."

Seiya got a taxi and went to the hospital to meet Usagi. "Hi Seiya." She said very gently.

"Hi Usagi. So what did you want to do." Seiya looked at her stomach where she had been cut. "Is your wound okay enough to go hang out with me."

"He hah, you very considerate, but yea I think I'm okay." She grinned. "Do you care if I take my one of my friends with me."

"Why not." Seiya said and then thought, 'It's not like were going on a date anyways. Right? Oh well doesn't matter. I'll try to win her heart anyways.' "So which one, Minako, Ami..."

"No, it's..." Chibi Usa walked out of the house, Usagi pointed, "Her."

"Hello again Mr. Seiya sir." She walked over and reached her hand out for him to shake it.

He did and then Seiya said, "So what would you like to did Chibi Odango."

"I thought you only called me Odango?" Usagi's eyes grew huge.

"I called you and your friends Odangos and I just called you that when you were alone, but I don't see what the big deal is. You said you don't like being called that." Seiya rubbed Chibi Usas' head.

"Yea Usagi." She stuck her tongue out, "I don't mind. In fact I actually kind of like it."

Usagi grinded her teeth together. "Shut up ya little brat. After all I'm the one with all the serious injuries. So you better be nice to me."

"You said it doesn't even hurt that bad! If it does then maybe you should just let me and Seiya be alone. After all you have Mamoru, remember." Chibi Usa smirked.

Seiyas eyebrows lowered with the mention of that name. "What's wrong Mr. Seiya sir?" Chibi Usa questioned.

His face returned to normal. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something. Well once again where would you like to go."

"Lets go to the mall!" Chibi Usa said very excitedly.

"Might as well." Usagi said. "She has been begging to go there for the past few days.

"Wonder why, okay if that's really where you two want to go then okay." Seiya looked into the sky. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Yaten and Taiki at the commercial area

"I can't believe he actually forgot our commercial. For, Dah da da daahh...KAMAKO, the best energy drink there is." Yaten held up a can of it.

"Uhhhhh..." Taiki looked at Yaten strangely. "The drink isn't all that great."

"I know, it actually kind of sucks." Yaten took a sip, but he quickly spat it out. "What did I like this for. Oh well, lets go do something else. I can't have my picture with this."

Yaten tossed the can onto the floor letting it spill everywhere and walked off with Taiki.

They eventually went their separate ways. Yaten decided he would just walk around at the city park. While walking he was stopped in his tracks by the most beautiful site he had ever seen. It was a woman. His eyes widened as she passed. He turned around and watched her for a few seconds before saying. "Excuse me."

She turned around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yea, uhhhh... I'm Yaten if you didn't already know that is considering... uhh yea you get the point." Yaten found himself stumbling over his own words. "Who are you anyways if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes I do know who you are, and I'm Luna." The woman replied.

"Luna... Luna... I've heard that name somewhere before." Yaten pondered through his memories when he remembered Usagi's' little black cat. "Oh yea."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Yaten blushed a little. 'What is this feeling inside of me. Could this be what Seiya feels towards Usagi, but how could it be I just met her after all. I don't even know anything about her, yet she seems so familiar to me.

"So what are you doing way out here? After all, a super star such as yourself should be off somewhere with all your famous friends or something. Right?" Luna spoke to him in a gentle tone.

"No, not always." Yaten couldn't take his eyes off of her. He noticed and quickly said, "I'm very sorry, but your just so beautiful, I can't help but stare."

"Heh ha, thanks for the compliment. Your not bad yourself." She blushed. "I must be going now. I've got to get to my job, maybe I'll see you around. Bye."

With a wave of her hand she walked away. Yaten just stood there wide eyed. "Bye..." He wished he would of never had to watch her leave his sight. "This couldn't be the feeling Seiyas' talking about. I only have a heart for our Princess..."

"Are you stating a fact or trying to convince yourself that?" Michirus' voice came from behind him.

Yaten quickly turned. "Why aren't you in the hospital? Your not well! Look at you, I'm sorry to have to say this but you look horrible."

"I'm fine. But the way you said that, well... let's just say I don't think your very sure about how you feel." Michiru stepped in front of him. "Well I can't help you with you little crush problem. I'm on a mission."

"Who in their right mind would send YOU on a mission in YOUR condition!" Yaten became puzzled.

"No one." She looked down. "I'm doing this because it's just something I must do. If you don't see me for at most five days, tell everyone that I said Goodbye."

"Okay???" Yaten raised one of his eyebrows. Michiru walked off into the distance. "Wonder where she's going."

Seiya, Usagi, and Chibi Usa at the mall

"Seiya!!" Usagi cried. "I'm hungry. Can you buy me something to eat? Please."

Chibi Usa mimicked Usagi. Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "What do you two want?"

They looked around at all the food stores in the mall. "I want to go to Ice Cream Land." Chibi Usa stated.

"I want to go to the Land of Sweets. They have everything from cookies to cake, and yes even ice cream." Usagi smiled proudly.

Chibi Usa stomped on Usagi's foot. "Hah ha, Who's laughing now!!"

"You stupid little brat. Just wait till we get home tonight." Usagi was sitting on the floor rubbing her foot.

Seiya placed his hand on his forehead. "How bout I take you to the Land of Sweets. After all it has more to offer than just ice cream. I'm sure you'd enjoy it more there anyways. What do you say Chibi Usa?"

She frowned for awhile, but eventually agreed. They walked into that section of the mall. "Hello ma'am, do you need help?"

The lady behind the counter was hidden beneath it searching for something. She tried to stand up but hit her head on the counter. "Ughhh… I can't believe my first day on the job and I've already lost my name tag."

Usagi recognized the voice. "Minako???"

"Huh? Usagi." Minako looked above the counter. "Heh hah, what would you guys like to have?"

"I'll take a small piece of chocolate cake for Usagi, a ice cream cone for Chibi Usa, vanilla with sprinkles, and that's it."

"Nothing for you Seiya?" Minako questioned.

"Nah, I ate not long ago so I'm not all that hungry." Seiya looks behind him. He sees Yaten walking around with a dazed look of his face. "Wonder what's up with him..."

"What's up with who?" Usagi latched onto Seiya's arm.

'I wonder why she's suddenly showing affection towards me. Wonder what Mamoru would say if he saw this?" Seiya thought, "It make me happy but break Usagi's heart. This tears me between my happiness and hers. Even though I love her so much and can't stop think about her. I still can't stop thinking about her and Mamoru. I'll ask her later about her and Mamoru.' He also begins to wonder why they aren't still upset about Haruka's death.

Yaten is walking around thinking about Luna

"Luna, Luna." Yaten dances around the mall. "A scent that I shall never forget. You are so beautiful, so indescribable, Luna you almost seem unreal. A moon angel you must be. I must find out more about you my one and only love."

"Very flattering." Luna giggles.

"Huh!!! Ahahah... Luna, you just heard everything I just said, didn't you?" Yaten blushed.

"Yea, I kind of did. I work right over there at the jewelry store." Luna paused. "We could hang out if you wanted to that is. My shift for today is over."

"That would be wonderful! So what would you like to do." Yaten wanted to find out what she was interested in.

"We'll I really like the outdoors, but I always wanted to try ice skating." Luna twirled her hair around her finger.

Yaten said excitedly. "I can get us into the best ice rink in Tokyo. Taiki showed it to me a while ago. Taiki should know all about it, he loves to wear those manly skirts and everything. I think you'd really like it."

"Sounds lovely." She said and began to walk beside Yaten to the ice rink.

When they arrived they saw Seiya, Usagi, and Chibi Usa. "What are you all doing here?" Yaten gave Seiya a look as if he was trying to tell him to get out. "You know it's closed today. They only let me in because of who I am."

"Your forgetting that your just as famous as me. So don't even go there, besides I wanted to let these two beautiful ladies have fun on the ice with hardly anyone else around."

Yaten became angered. Usagi looked up at the girl standing shyly behind Yaten. She noticed that it looked like Luna's human form. "What's your friends name?" Usagi questioned.

"Luna," She said. "Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm not really all that shy usually, just when I came in here I got a strange feeling."

The next thing they heard was crying coming from the ice. "Wahhhhahhhh!!!!!!" Chibi Usa cried.

Seiya skated out on the ice and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"My knee hurts!" She cried some more.

"There, there, it's okay. It's only a little scratch. Come on I'll put a bandage on it and I'll get the owner to give you any of the snacks you want and you can rest up there." Seiya pointed to a area up top. "That's were all the VIP's get to go. It's really fun, you'd enjoy it more up there than down here."

Chibi Usa was picked up by Seiya and taken off the ice. The owner came and took her to the floor above.

Yaten was helping Luna onto the ice. "Go very slow and steady. Good, good, very nice."

Yaten was knocked to the floor by Usagi skating into him. "Sorry." Usagi just sat on top of Yaten and smiled. "I didn't know how to stop."

Seiya began to show off his skills as an ice skater. The girls began to cheer. Chibi Usa shouts saying, go Seiya, could be heard from above.

Yaten became jealous of them cheering for Seiya, Luna more than anyone. So he began to show off too.

They both were very graceful, but the routines were clashing with each other. "Hey!!" Luna and Usagi shouted. The guys went over to them.

"Do you think you could do a pairs routine for us?" Luna tilted her head slightly and pouted her lips. "Please, I know your both guys but you could try, couldn't you?"

They looked at each other. "We can give it a shot. I guess????" Yaten said. They went to the middle of the rink.

"Okay I'll be the guy and you be the girl." Yaten told Seiya.

"No, I'm the guy. You'd suit the girl part better." Seiya insisted.

"What!! No way, what makes you think youd make a better guy!" Yaten shouted, then whispered. "Oh yea, have you seen anything that Samonie may have caused lately."

"No, she's going to be gone for a while. Just trust me I should know. And it's because I'm taller." Seiya replied.

"Okay I trust you... Fine I'll be the stupid girl..." He mumbled a few words beneath his breath.

They gave a exciting performance. Luna and Usagi cheered them on all the way. "You did great Seiya." Usagi kissed Seiya out of excitement. She paused. "Uhhhhh... Lets just keep that between you and me. I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. No one saw us, Chibi Usa up there, and Yaten and Luna are outside talking." Seiya felt as light as a feather on the inside but appeared to show no reaction on the outside.

"I really do love Mamoru and couldn't bare to hurt him." Usagi kept going on and on.

"I know, I know. You love him, well get this I LOVE YOU!!!" Seiya began to breath heavier and his eyes shimmered. "Do you not understand that I love you more than anyone or anything else in this entire universe. Every time I see you I want to hold you in my arms. I love you not only because your beautiful, but have a amazing personality. Your funny, loving, and would do anything for someone you love and also for a total stranger. Your one of a kind. People like you don't come around that often. Your indescribable, in fact, I am surprised the whole world isn't in love with you. I don't know how else to put it, except for I love you."

"I don't know what to say..." Usagi stood there quietly.

Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything."

He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by the sound of Chibi Usa running down the stairs. He took his hand off her shoulder and walked towards Chibi Usa. He lifted her up into his arms and glanced back at Usagi with a love sick look. He turned away and walked outside. Usagi silently followed behind.

* * *

He everyone, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Please review my story, I would really like to know what everybody who reads it thinks about it. I will update with reviews,

Chibi-Yaten


	9. Usagi's Broken Heart

Chapter 9- Usagi's Broken Heart

When Seiya, Usagi, and Chibi Usa exited the ice rink they saw Yaten sitting alone. "Where did Luna go?" Seiya questioned.

"She said she had to go back home." Yaten's tone is depressed sounding and he looks as if he could cry. "I need to do the same thing. Go home... home... what is home exactly?"

"Yaten?" Seiya pauses. "What are you talking about what's home? Your confusing me."

"Nothing." He stands up and walks away. "I'm going back to our apartment."

Seiya watches him walk off until he is no longer visible. He sets Chibi Usa back on the ground. "You two need to be going home too, your mother is probably very worried about you by now. After all it's getting very dark."

"Aren't you going to walk us home?" Usagi asked while walking closer to him.

With each step forward that she took, he would take a step back. "You know the way home!" Seiya began walking off.

Usagi's heart filled with pain. "Why can't he understand what I'm trying to tell him." Usagi looks down at Chibi Usa, she smiles at her. "Come, let's go home."

'Seiya, I do love you,' she thinks to herself, 'but Mamoru and I are soul mates. I couldn't ever picture myself without him. Then there's also Chibi Usa. If me and Mamoru don't get married then she'll... I don't want to even think about it. They're the people I would die for, my family, my love.'

She couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible inside for causing Seiya's heart so much pain. Usagi never meant to hurt him, she just can't return his feelings. She would questioned why he had to love her, why not someone else? After all she's not the best girl out there.

When Usagi and Chibi Usa arrived home she immediately went to her room. Trying to call Seiya over and over. There was no answer. After the fifth time calling she decided to give up. "I know I'll talk to him at school tomorrow."

She sat still for awhile, thinking about Seiya. Inside she felt as if it was her fault for Seiya's pain. In a way it was, but she couldn't help how she acted towards him. 'I really do love Seiya,' she thought to herself, 'but not in that way. Why did I have to kiss him? It was accident after all. What's wrong with me!'

Usagi slammed her body into her bed. "Aghhhhh!!" She groaned, then sighed. That night Usagi cried herself to sleep.

In the morning

Ami was surprised when she arrived at school and found that Usagi was already there. "What are you here so early for?" Ami walked over towards her.

"I was hoping I could talk to Seiya before school started, but it appears he isn't hear yet." Usagi looked down at her feet.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to get into our class. I have to speak with the teacher before class starts. I'll see you soon." Ami walked into the building.

Minako ran right past Usagi, in too much of a hurry to notice that Usagi was standing right outside the door of the building. The tardy bell rings, and Minako's shouts can be heard throughout the school. She walks into class. "How can Usagi be here on time while I'm still late!"

Minako looks around. "Usagi?"

Ami finally takes her nose out of the book she was reading. Looking around, she too notices that Usagi's not in the room. "Strange?"

"What do you mean?" Minako scratched her head.

"Usagi was right outside the building when I got here, so there's really no reason for her to be late today." Ami also notices that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are all missing. Ami looked into Minako's eyes.

"Something's wrong." Minako placed her hand over her heart. "Usagi's hurt inside, but why? What isn't she telling us."

The finally gets annoyed with them and says. "Can you two please keep it down, and you, Minako, take a seat otherwise I'll see you after school for detention!"

"Yes ma'am." Minako bows quickly and sits at her desk.

At the three lights hotel room

"So are you guys ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Taiki asked for the millionth time.

"Fine!" Yaten groaned. "I finally discovered what love is and I want it from only one lady. Luna, the most beautiful maiden in the world. It is only her I wish to have in my arms. She's different from all the other girls on Earth. I finally understand what Seiya has been going through with his feelings for Usagi."

Seiya glared at Yaten. "You have no idea what love is!! You don't understand me so don't even pretend you do! If you loved Luna so much you wouldn't be sitting on you lazy but here! You'd be out there trying to win her heart before some other loser claims her for himself. Some bum that's you know doesn't deserve her love; someone who won't treat her the way they should, a man that she can do much better than, yet she still choose to be with him... instead of you..."

Taiki sat in his chair wide eyed. "Sorry I asked."

Yaten furiously walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Why did you have to lose your temper over nothing?" Taiki calmly asked Seiya.

"Because he doesn't have any idea what he's talking about!" Seiya threw a lamp at him.

Taiki dodged the lamp. "Well if that's how your going to be you can stay here alone in you own misery."

That was exactly what Seiya did, he sat there weeping in his own misery. "What is wrong with me!!" He cried. "I probably have hurt my love very badly and now I've made my two best friends hate me by throwing a stupid fit. Why must I do stupid things?"

"It's okay we all go through our bad times but we know it a be okay." A voice said ringing through his head.

"Usagi?" He turned around quickly. There was no one in the room besides his lonely self. "It was just my imagination. Why must I get mad at her only to miss her so much?"

Seiya felt a strange feeling race throughout his body. "What?" Something was telling him to look outside the window. He slowly made his way over to the window, opened it, and looked out. To his eyes surprise he saw Samonie had returned. "No! Not so soon, this will ruin my plans to win her heart. Especially after how much I have hurt her."

Looking closer he notice blood on her hands. "Where did that blood come from? There no way that's hers otherwise she wouldn't be walking so normal."

Yaten walks inside. "What are you doing?"

He pointed. "Samonie, she's back already!"

Yaten dashed over to look out. "Blood?" He began remembering Michiru's last words to him. _I'm doing this because it's just something I must do. If you don't see me for at most five days, tell everyone that I said Goodbye.'_

"Seiya!" Yaten cried. "I think I know who's blood that is!"

"Who's, who's tell me know." Seiya shook him farcically.

"Michiru, it's been over five days. She says goodbye!" Yaten began crying. "Why am I crying? She's just another person in this enormous universe to me."

Seiya cried along with him. "Because she was friend and you care about her and miss her."

"I want to be positive about her death before we tell the others." Yaten ran out the door.

Seiya followed. Yaten began to transform. "HEALER STAR POWER... MAKE-UP!"

Seiya watched silently as Yaten transforms into Sailor Star Healer. 'How I miss being Fighter,' he thought, 'I gave it up for Usagi, a girl who will never love me back, was it really worth it?"

"Seiya transform NOW!!!" Yaten screamed. "Don't you want to find out about Michiru, we're not going to intimidate her looking like you. After all as Seiya your just another human, plain like everyone else."

He began to think of Luna. "Never mind, not all humans are plain. Anyways, hurry up and come on."

"Yaten, there's something I need to tell you." Seiya looked down at his feet in shame.

"What would that be?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.

"I can no longer become Sailor Star Fighter. I am just another human man, like all the other men that inhabit this Earth."

* * *

I hope everyone has enjoyed my story so far. Please review to let me know what you think about this chapter or the story so far. 


	10. Seiya's Secret Released

Chapter 10- Seiya's Secret Released

"No!" Healer whispered while shaking his head. "You didn't really, did you?"

"Yes, I have given up my powers... forever." Seiya said in shame.

"How? When? This isn't happening, no, it's all just a bad dream." Healer slapped herself.

"I made a deal with Samonie, the demon terror." Seiya looked away. "I had to, I thought it would help me win Usagi heart, but I was wrong, oh so very wrong."

Tears began streaming down Healers face. "Seiya, you did this all for a girl you knew you couldn't ever have."

"Even though a part of me knew that she was in love with Mamoru, a part of me still had to give it a shot."

"I'm disappointed in you Seiya. The name that you should forever be called, you have brought dishonor to the Star Lights and maybe even the Sailor Senshi."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." Seiya tried to walk over to Healer, but she backed away.

"Don't come near me." Healer glared. "I'll find out if she's alive on my own."

She ran off into the streets. "Now even my own kind have abandoned me." Seiya watched wishing that he had never of chosen to surrender his powers. Demon or no demon it was still wrong of him to relieve himself of his Sailor Star Fighter form.

'Regret is a horrible feeling,' Seiya thought, 'What am I to do now? I guess I'm on my own from here on out.'

Seiya wondered aimlessly around the city when he saw Samonie wondering about. "Huh?" He walked closer to her, but remained out of sight.

"I can't figure it out." Samonie's voice sounded confused.

"What do you mean." Haruka's voice rang out.

Seiya looked out from the bushes. To his eyes he saw a scared Haruka and a Michiru with her Senshi Uniform covered in blonde. Their eyes showed no life in them whatsoever.

"What's going on here?" Seiya mumbled to himself.

"How that little pink hair brat got into my world; there's no way she has the Shi Orb inside her otherwise it would of responded to my staff." Samonie rubbed her slender fingers across her solid black staff.

Seiya began to ponder through his thoughts about where this 'Shi Orb' could be. Then it clicked in his head, 'the locket.' He thought this because when he first found this rare gym it was in the shape of an orb and seemed to be giving off a strange ora. Also, when he got around it, a strange sensation would coarse throughout his entire body. "I must find this it before they figure it out. That way maybe I can fix everything." Seiya whispered as he dashed off on a endless search for his lost locket.

When he arrived at the park, he saw Usagi standing on the bridge, staring to the lake. She looked up, "Seiya?"

Seiya walked over towards her. "Usagi, there's something I must let you know."

Usagi looked at him with such sadness in her eyes that it made Seiya want to almost cry. "What would that be?"

"I want to let you know," Seiya paused for a moment, thinking of wither it'd be better off not to tell him, but he shook his head and began to speak again. "I had given up my powers not long after I got here, in hopes that I could be with you. In hopes that you would return the love I gave to you. I wanted you to share your heart with me as I have you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I guess I always knew that that would never be, but I still dreamed of a me and you instead of a you and Mamoru."

"Seiya I do love you." Usagi looked away from him. "It's just not that simple. I love Mamoru, but that's not my only reason of why there can never be a me and you. If there's no Mamoru and I, then a very special person to me will never exist. I love this person way too much to let her go so easily. I don't want to go through life thinking of this is how my life could of been, instead of a life with out my little lady."

Seiya became confused. "I don't quite understand what you mean. But I guess you have your reasons. Even though I wish you would just go right out and tell me. It's okay though, right now I'm on a task to find a locket that I have lost long ago."

"A locket?" Usagi raised her head back up to face him. "What did it look like?"

"It was made of a substance that was almost un-real like. You could see yourself in it." The memories of him carving it out with his own hands flashed through his mind. "If I could just find it."

"I think this might be it." Usagi searched through her pockets.

Seiya began thinking about how warm it had been when he first arrived her. Now the climate has become cold and frigid. It was hard for him to believe that summer has already passed and winter had come. The first snowfall would arrive soon. He thought about how beautiful Usagi would looked running around in the soft white blankets that would soon cover the city of Tokyo. Usagi pulled out the locket, it then began to snow around them.

"Yes, this is it! Where did you find it?" Seiya couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten it.

"Chibi Usa came home with it one day. She said a maiden sitting on a bolder gave it to her. You know the same lady that she claimed to see long ago when she passed out on the swings. She's been supposedly seeing this woman a lot recently. She tells me story that she hears from her. One is a horrible story that I will never repeat. But I'll let you know that it involves a great warrior and a tragic ending."

"Oh, well thank you for the locket back." Seiya held it firmly in his hands.

"I tried to open it but couldn't figure out how." Usagi said to Seiya. "How do you open it?"

"Oh, it's simple, all you have to do is wave your hand over locket like you would do you broach to transform." Seiya showed her, but quickly shut it.

"Awww, that's so cute. By the way before I forget, it was very sweet of you to give up your powers just for me. But that wouldn't of changed anything. No matter who or what you are you will always Seiya to me. A sweet, kind, loving man that any girl would be proud to be in his arms."

"Then why not you and me. Your the only girl I want and will ever want. Yaten even knows my feelings now, only his is for Luna, as mine is for you." Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder. "Take me to be yours forever Usagi."

"I'm sorry Seiya, but I..." Usagi paused. "I can't, I've already told you before about why and everything, so I don't really know what else to say."

"Okay," Seiya became depressed but quickly cheered up, and he gave a thumbs up to her. "But trust me I won't give up, I will keep trying. Even if it kills me."

Usagi smiled. "Your so silly Seiya."

"Bye for now Usagi." He waved and vanished into the distance.

"Bye, Seiya." Usagi held her hand up to her chest. "Chibi Usa, my daughter, I won't let you fade away. My love for Mamoru will never fade, and I love Seiya but not in that way. If only he could understand everything. I wouldn't only be deceiving my heart, but I would also lose you forever."

The wind blew gently causing the snow blow towards Usagi's face. She decided to head home, to see her little Chibi Usa and wish her goodnight.

* * *

Hello again everybody, I would just like to say I hope you have enjoyed ready ready my story. I also hope that you will leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Till next time,

Chibi-Yaten


	11. Back To The Past

Chapter 11- Back To The Past

Seiya was walking around looking at the locket when he saw Yaten sitting on a bench with Luna next to him. "I've got something for you Luna." Yaten holds out a bracelet. It was golden and had a crescent marking on it. "I had it personally made just for you. I wanted to tell you that I love you and hope you feel the same way back."

"Aw, Yaten, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She gazes into his eyes, she closes her eyes, and the she leans in to kiss him.

He closes his eyes as well, the lips are together now. This reminded Seiya of the day at the ice rink where Usagi kissed him. He touched his cold lips. 'I wish I had someone to warm mine, as he has Luna.' Seiya thought. 'I thought he was looking for proof of Michiru's death. I wonder if Yaten knows that her and Michiru are working for Samonie now. Oh well, he doesn't want to ever see or talk to me again.'

Seiya went the other direction for he felt that he should leave them to be alone with one another. He shut his eyes, leaned his head back, and let himself fall into the snowy blanket that covered the ground below. When he opened his eyes, the scenery around him had changed. The park was no longer there, it was just a forest that surrounded him. "Where am I?"

"Seiya." A voice came from behind.

He quickly turned to face it, prepared to fight, but to his relief it was just Samonie. He could tell that it wasn't the demonic one for she gave off a warm, loving feeling. While the other form gave off no feeling at all. "Hi, long time no see."

"I need you to do me a favor. I want to be able to face my freedom from this world with no regrets. So will you do what I asked." She seemed to be see-through now not solid like she was before. "Take this scroll to a man named Horoshi. I've mentioned his name to you before. I only wish I could changed what I had done back then, this would of never happened. I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's okay. Sure, I'll do it." Seiya took the scroll from her, and she slowly vanished into thin air.

He walked around a nearby village, asking everyone he meet if they knew a man named Horoshi. He eventually found him after about and hour of searching. "Hello, sir, I'm very sorry about disturbing you, but I was asked to deliver this scroll to you."

Seiya hands the scroll over to Horoshi. He read it aloud,

Dear Horoshi,

I've been keeping something from you for all these years that I've been away from the village. I loved you and I couldn't stand the fact that you didn't love me back. So I made a pact with a demon. I gave her my soul in exchange for the death of Kimiko. I had secretly wished for that long before it happened to her. But if I only had of noticed back then what I notice now is that you really did love her, not me. And even though you said you did love me, it was a different kind of love. I understand it all now, if only I was so wise back then, you would still have your Kimiko, and I would have the pleasure of knowing that you were living you life happily. I would have never guessed that what I did back then would still be causing suffering hundreds, maybe even thousands of years from back then, I would of never done what I did. Why couldn't I just accept the fact that me and you could never be. Hopefully my young warrior will do his part in this to end it all. I can only pray for a not so tragic ending for him though. Goodbye my love, Horoshi. And good luck my warrior, Seiya.

Love always,

Samonie

When Horoshi looked back up to asked Seiya faces appeared worried. "What's wrong young man?"

He stood there in silence. "Oh," Seiya finally said, "It's nothing really, I just realized something is all."

"Well then," Horoshi smiled. "Uhhh... Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"I don't know actually," Seiya rubbed the back of his head. "I don't live around here so I guess I don't have anywhere to go to."

Horoshi point to his tiny house. "I know it's small, after all I might as well give you a home for your troubles. For a little while anyways or until daybreak."

"Thank you for your kindness." Seiya followed him into his house.

"I'm terribly sorry it's so small, but every since Kimiko died I really didn't see any need in a big home." Horoshi sat down on a green pillow on the floor and pointed Seiya over to a blue pillow. "So why don't you tell me about yourself."

"There's not really much to tell." Seiya looked at him. "Not unless you want to here me complain, but other than that's there's nothing to say."

"Go on and tell. I'll probably end up complaining to you before the morning." He sipped on a strange looking container of water that was next to him.

"Well you see." Seiya pauses to think of how to word what he was about to say. "Back where I come from there is this girl named Usagi whom I happen to have strong feelings towards. What am I saying? Don't have strong feelings for her I love her more than life itself."

"Well then, what's the problem." Horoshi questioned Seiya.

"She's in love with another man; his name is Mamoru." He clinched his shirt sleeve. "I hate him with every inch of my body. I don't know why she chooses him over me. I would treat her so much better."

"If there's one thing I've learned about women is that they have their reason's for everything. Besides maybe there is another reason besides love why she chooses this Mamoru guy over you. After all, you never really now when your dealing with women." He stares straight into Seiya's eyes. "Trust me Seiya. If you interfere with this like Samonie did with me and my love, by what she said in the scroll anyways, you'll end up regretting it just as she has most likely. If you really love this girl you'll trust her to make the right decisions."

Seiya's eyes grew wide. "How am I just supposed to sit around and watch her be with such a loser though? It's not that easy. I can't just watch as she slips away from me. I love her too much to see her with him, a man who she could do much better than. She could at least be with some other guy then I wouldn't care!"

"You say that now." Horoshi continued looking into Seiya's eyes. "But you know that even if it was a different guy you would still be saying the same thing. The only guy you wouldn't care is she was with would be you. Listen to me, you must let her do as she wishes or she will only grow to hate you."

He became enraged. "You don't know anything! It's not like you've ever been in a situation like this!"

"I have." Horoshi looked away.

Seiya became silent.

"Before Kimiko, there was a girl that I thought was the one, and it was basically the same thing that your going through now." A tear slid down his face. "Kimiko, how I miss you."

"I'm so sorry." Seiya's heart grew sorrowful, for he knew that Horoshi was right but didn't want to believe it.

A bright light appeared in the middle of the house. Samonie's voice could be heard saying, "It's time to go back home Seiya."

With those words being spoken, the light spreads throughout the room and engulfs Seiya. "Bye, Horoshi." He said before completely disappearing.

"Bye, young warrior, Seiya." Horoshi looks into the light and sees a faint outline of Samonie. "Thank you for apologizing. You don't know how much this scroll meant to me. I'm glad that you admitted to your mistakes. Take care of this young man, he will accomplish great things in his life."

She nodded. "Goodbye Hoshi, my love. I will make sure that Seiya chooses the right path."

The room went back to normal and no one was there besides Horoshi. "Goodbye, my dear friend, Samonie. May you rest in peace."

* * *

This is chapter 11, I hope you all liked it. Please review. 


	12. Rest In Peace Dear Friends

Chapter 12- Rest In Peace Dear Friends

Seiya awoke in the snowy ground where he had fell asleep in. "Was it all just a dream? No, it was real." He says to himself. "How long have I been gone?"

He looks at his cell phone. "It's been over three days and no one has come looking for me..."

Seiya realizes that he still has the locket in his hands. "I have to find a way to destroy this."

Samonie appears in front of him. "So, Seiya, I see you were thinking of betraying me. I give you what you want, and only take from you what you didn't want. And now, when you discover what I seek, you intend to destroy it!"

Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear from the darkness behind her. He stares at them. "What have you done to them? Their like the living dead. Look at their eyes Samonie, don't you see they just want the pain to end. They don't want to be enslaved forever against their will!"

"They tried to attack me and so this was their punishment. Besides, as soon as they have served there purpose I will let them die with all the others." Samonie didn't seem to care about Seiya's words.

He thinks for a moment. "Samonie I have a deal I want to make with you."

"What would that be?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Myself for them." He stated.

"Why would I want to give up two Senshi for you? After all I already have you powers. Watch, STAR SERIOUS LAZER!" She shouts and his attack comes from her. "Also I can do this."

Samonie turns herself into Sailor Star Fighter. "If I wanted to, I could be you."

"Well, I'm the only one that knows where the remainders of the Shi Orb are." Seiya smirks.

"What do you mean by remainders?" She questions.

Seiya pulls out the locket. "This is carved from the orb that you've been looking for."

"WHAT!" Her shouts can be heard throughout the entire park. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT? Fine it's a deal."

Uranus and Neptune turn back into their regular forms and fall to the ground. "May you both rest in piece." Seiya puts his hands together and bows.

Seiya notices an S-shaped mark on his right wrist. "What is this?"

"It's my mark. An S is put onto a part of your body that appears to look like real fire is coursing inside it. But don't worry it won't hurt you or anyone else." Samonie puts her hand on his shoulder. "Now come, let's go get the rest of my Shi Orb."

Usagi, Chibi Usa, Mamoru, the girls, Yaten, and Taiki

Usagi and the others are searching in the park for Seiya. "Seiya!" Yaten yells. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I didn't mean it."

"What were you mad at Seiya for in the first place?" Minako asked.

Yaten turns his head the opposite direction from everyone. "He gave up his powers to Samonie, the demon we've been after for about two or three months now."

They all stand there silently. "Why?" Taiki's eyes begin to water. "And you shouldn't have gotten so mad at him; he probably had a good reason."

"He did it for Usagi." Yaten clinched his fists.

"He told me the last time I saw him." Usagi held her hand up to her heart. "I'm sorry; I didn't want Seiya to do that for me. I... I... I... don't know I'm really confused right now." She falls to her knees and begging to start crying.

They hear a scream come from up ahead. It was Chibi Usa. Everyone ran up to see why she screamed. "What's wrong Chibi Usa?" Setsuna asked but quickly saw why.

They all stood horrified at the sight they saw. Michiru and Haruka dead corpses lying on the ground. Setsuna walked slowly over to them with tears streaming down her face. She knelt beside them and began to cry louder while wrapping her arms around the lifeless bodies.

Chibi Usa was crying into Usagi shirt. Yaten and Taiki were also upset about this. Even though all of them knew that this was probably what had happened to them they didn't want to believe it. Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto just stood there weeping.

Mamoru walks over to Usagi and Chibi Usa and held them in his arms.

Yaten was the first to say something after about fifteen minutes. "Seiya has probably suffered the same fate as these two."

Taiki then said, "We should at least give them a proper burial. We'll pay for it and Setsuna can help us, but in the meantime, if any of you hear from Seiya let us know."

An ambulance arrived shortly and took Michiru and Haruka away. Taiki and Yaten help take Setsuna to her house.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto walked off; now only Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibi Usa were left there.

Usagi appeared worried. "What's wrong my love, do you need to cry again."

She nodded. "No, it's okay. I'm just worried about Seiya. I know if Michiru and Haruka were still here they would want me to be strong and then Haruka would say something flirty." She giggles, but quickly becomes overwhelmed with sadness. "I'm going to miss them."

"We all are." Mamoru held her tightly. "But together we'll be okay."

Chibi Usa went home with Mamoru that night. Usagi was alone at her house since the rest of her family went out with her other relatives.

She sat on her bed. "Seiya, please be okay. I don't think I could handle you being dead right now too."

Seiya and Samonie

"Hurry up, I can hear it beckoning to me." Samonie hit him.

"Hit me one more time and you can put it back together yourself!" Seiya shouted. "You're the one that made me come out the way out to this dark planet."

"You're the one that ruined it in the first place." She slaps him with her silver fox tail.

"Try it again and I'll smash it up even more!" He continued to work.

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up." She started to pace.

Two days later at the funeral

Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi Usa, Setsuna, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Yaten, and Taiki had all showed up with many other people that knew them to pay their respects. Michiru and Haruka were then finally laid to rest in the ground side by side, just like they would have wanted it.

"Now is the time that we must find Samonie and destroy her before anyone else is harmed." Setsuna said with watery eyes.

They all nodded. "We must hurry. I sense that she has gotten much stronger since when she first arrived here." Yaten said.

"Yea, I've even noticed the increase in her power also." Minako said. "If I noticed it that means there was a definite change."

"Well what are you all waiting for, let's go!" Taiki ran out of the grave yard.

All the others followed behind. Setsuna looked at Michiru and Haruka's grave one last time before following the others.

* * *

I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Trust me after this chapter things start to get alot more interesting. Well I hope you've enjoyed chapter twelve. Please review and let me know what you think about my story so far.

Chibi-Yaten


	13. Seiya's Betrayal

Chapter 13- Seiya's Betrayal

"There, are you happy now?" Seiya hands her the Shi Orb as it was before he tampered with it.

She giggles. "Seiya."

"Yes." He replies.

"I have a mission for you." Samonie says while wrapping her fox tail around his neck.

"What would that be?" Seiya looks away from her, but she quickly turns his head back towards her with her tail.

"I want you to destroy the Sailor Senshi." She grins.

Seiya's eyes grow wide. Then he thinks for a moment and say, "I can't, I don't have my powers anymore." He smiles.

"I thought you would say that." She pulls her tail away from him and wiggles her silver fox ears. "So I've decided I was going to give them back to you, since you work for me now I don't have to worry bout you anymore. If you try to attack me, that mark on your arm will cause you pain, and if you continue to try your attack on me, you will die. Also if you don't obey my commands it's death, which will lead to your pitiful demise."

Back on Earth

All of the Senshi decided to split up into small groups so they could cover more area. Usagi, Yaten, and Taiki were in the group in Tokyo Park. They were running around yelling out Seiya's name.

"Where could he be?" Taiki stopped to rest for a minute, but quickly continued on running since Usagi and Yaten didn't stop to wait for him.

"It's my entire fault. If only I hadn't of gotten angry with him about this whole thing, then maybe he'd still be here." Yaten began to blame himself for all that had happened.

"I should have not let him out of my site either." Usagi said with sadness in her eyes. "I can't take another person being dead. Michiru and Haruka's death hurts me enough."

"FIGHTER STAR POWER... MAKE-UP!" Seiya's voice rang out.

They turn around and see him transforming. "Seiya!" They all scream with joy. Tears of happiness running out of there eyes.

"Why are you transforming?" Usagi walks closer.

"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!" He shouts as his attack burst out at them in surprise.

"What the heck are you doing Seiya?" Yaten yells. "I thought you cared about us, especially her! So why are you attacking us?"

Fighter punches Yaten in his stomach. Blood gushes from his mouth. "Why? Seiya, why are you doing this?" Yaten says with blood seeping down his face.

Taiki runs up behind him and grabs his arms. "Transform now, Usagi."

She nods her head. "Eternal Moon Power... Make Up!" Usagi goes through her transformation process and runs up to Seiya. "Please, Seiya, don't do this. It's not you, what's wrong? We're sorry if we hurt you in anyway.

Fighter knocks Taiki to the ground. "You wouldn't understand, Sailor Moon. Trust me, what I will do to you is no where near as bad as what Samonie would do to you. Just give up. It's hopeless, please, just relinquish your powers to me and make my job easier."

"But Seiya, you're talking none sense. We always have a chance if we believe in one-another." Usagi steps even closer to Fighter. "I don't know why you're on her side Seiya, but you're better than this."

"No, there is no one in this universe that could stop her now. And don't call me Seiya anymore; I don't want to ever be called that again."

"Why not?" Usagi places her hand on Fighter's shoulder.

She slaps Usagi. "Don't ever touch me again! Also, the reason why I don't want to be called Seiya is so I can forget you. I gave up my powers and my ways of living for you; and all you could do was break my heart, and choose a man who doesn't deserve you."

Usagi places her hand over her face where there was a red imprint left from the slap. "Seiya, please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I just..."

Fighter kicks her at her side causing her to collapse to the ground. "I told you not to call me Seiya!"

_"That's good Fighter, make her suffer for all the pain she has caused you."_ A voice echo's throughout her ear.

She looks back at Taiki and Yaten passed out on the cold dirt beneath them. "You both deserved this, especially you, Yaten; I only wish I could have caused you more pain before you became knocked-out."

Fighter's eyes were full of evil and the color of them was now blood red. The Seiya they all had grown to love had vanished before them. The Sailor Star Fighter they had grown to cherish had disappeared from sight. Now all that remained was Fighter's darker half, full of hate and destruction.

"Goodbye Sailor Moon." She glared down upon her. "I'm afraid this is our last encounter."

Fighter held out her wrist. "I call upon the powers of the demons from Shilamira to give me these three innocents' gifts. The power of good is becoming tainted by evil. This is what I need, to help bring back your ancient city and be forever ruled by the almighty Samonie. Demon goddess of all. Destroying whoever opposes her. NOW GIVE ME THESE UNFORTUNATE SOULS POWERS."

A ray of light shines out from each of them and enters Fighters wrist. She laughs at the pain she has caused. Samonie appears behind her. "Good job Fighter. I thought you would have to kill them in order to get their powers, but like this is even more than I expected from. It would be much more torture for them living in my demonic world, and them just standing there helplessly knowing that now they can't do anything to stop me." Samonie laughs uncontrollably.

"Any other commands Empress Samonie." Fighter stands perfectly straight awaiting her next orders.

"Owwww, I like the sound of that, Empress Samonie. Yes, I can see it now. My name up in lights everywhere and," She pauses realizing she was going off topic. "Well anyways, I want you to find the rest and take their Senshi spirit as well. If necessary you can kill them. As long as these three are alive to witness the worlds end I'll be satisfied. Especially the blonde one, she's needs to have her happy little spirit crushed and filled with depression."

Samonie sinks into the ground and was gone without a trace. Fighter stares down through Central Tokyo. "Hotaru, Chibi Usa, Setsuna. I'm coming for you next."

* * *

I think this is the chapter where my story starts to become alot more interesting, and I would like to know if you think I should continue on with the end of this story or if I should just give up on it. Well review and tell me what you think, I'll update with reviews,

Chibi-Yaten


	14. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 14- The Beginning Of The End

Fighter is walking around destroying everything in her path. Buildings were collapsing, people were becoming injured, and she was satisfied with what she saw around her. Blood everywhere; it was indeed a chaotic scene. "I hate each and every living creature on this pitiful planet. I will destroy you all. You will all know my hearts pain."

Her soul filled with hatred and death left Fighter with no feelings of remorse whatsoever. Venturing around through the city asking herself where the rest of the Senshi were and why they hadn't come to stop her havoc.

A small child came up to Fighter. "Please stop Ma'am. My mother and baby sister are over there, and if you spare them I'll let you kill me."

She looked up at the family with her blank eyes. "Deal." Fighter raised her hand to attack the child but was grabbed by someone's hand.

"Don't harm anyone else!" Hotaru tightened her grip. "Now Setsuna, Chibi Usa!"

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!" Setsuna's voice rang out.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Chibi Usa's voice chimed.

Setsuna was now in her Super Sailor form with her black and deep red uniform. Her key-shaped staff placed firmly in her hands. Black knee length boots with a white strike following the top of it appeared.

Chibi Usa was now in her pink, white, and yellow outfit with knee high length pink boots. Her hair became decorate, a tiara appeared, and crescent shaped earrings. She was now Super Sailor Chibi Moon with her cinnamon colored eyes twinkling. Her cuteness outshone the destruction behind her for a moment, but the devastation quickly overwhelmed her charm.

"Your one of them too, is everyone one this planet a Senshi." Fighter yanked Hotaru over his shoulder and slammed her fragile body onto to rough, hard pavement below.

Hotaru tried to catch her breath but was having a difficult time trying to recover. Fighter was about to smash her heals into Hotaru's throat, but luckily she moved out of the way quick enough to dodge it. She ran towards Chibi Moon and Pluto.

"No more games, we hoped we could change this but I guess we were wrong." Pluto holds up her key-shaped staff. "Dead Scream."

An aggressive storm circled around her, causing her hair to fly wildly around her body. The storm is quickly became sucked inside of her Garnet Orb which rested upon the top of her staff. This created a powerful ring shaped sphere of bright purple energy to burst out at Fighter.

Fighter couldn't avoid this attack. Wails of pain sounded out, she feel to her knees. Her solid black outfit ripped partially. Quickly bringing herself back up, she said, "I will kill you for this."

The mark on her wrist began to burn, she groaned in pain. "Your much too weak, this will cause you great suffering, but trust me it's worth it. I will also erase your memory entirely now, you will feel no pain, and your powers will increase. You might also find yourself with some new attacks too. Enjoy!" Samonie's voice sounded out through her ears.

The S-shaped mark felt as if it was really on fire now, and her body shut down for a few minutes. Chibi Moon, Pluto, and Hotaru stood frozen, waiting to see what would happen.

"Transform now while you have the chance, Hotaru." Pluto kept her guard up.

Her petal shaped sleeves appeared, and her uniform of purple and maroon became visible. Her boots were knee-high just as the others and were laced up. Then the Silence Glaive appeared in her hands. "Silent Wall!" Her voice echoed throughout the endless abyss that now surrounded them. A barrier formed in front of them.

"Promise me whatever happens you won't use Silence Glaive Surprise!" Chibi Moon tugged on Saturn's shoulder length hair.

She nodded. "I promise."

Fighter stood up once more. She seemed the same, yet somehow different. A wicked smile spread on her slender face. "Thank you Samonie, I can feel this new energy pulsing throughout my veins."

Silent words whispered in her head. "Black hole Chaos." A black sphere shaped object appeared in front of her, many stars shone inside it. It began to absorb everything in its path, causing it to grow larger. The family that they had tried to protect became part of the black hole.

"I don't know if my barrier can hold up much longer!" Saturn struggled. "Where is the other Senshi? Where is Sailor Moon?"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow shots towards Fighter. "Ha ha, got you!"

The flaming arrow went right through her. Fighter laughs.

"Why didn't that hit you?" Mars' mouth dropped open.

"When Samonie gave me these new powers it also increased my speed. Which made me appear to be standing still, but truth be told, I'm behind you."

"Huh?" Mars felt something stab into her stomach. Looking down she see a flaming black sword.

"Thanks for the fire idea. I really appreciate it." She pulls it out and lets Mars fall to the ground. "Maybe you'll die there slowly."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She winks and blows a kiss, which turned into a golden heart of explosive energy.

Fighter merely caught it in her hands and blew it back to her. It turned black and grew larger. "Now that's a real attack."

It trapped Venus inside it, sending shockwaves coursing throughout her body. Her last words before falling unconscious were, "Seiya, please don't do this."

Fighter began to wonder, _who is this Seiya she speaks of. The name rings a bell, but I don't remember anything._

Before she could think deeper into it, Samonie sent a pulse of pain through her. This made her regain focus on what she was doing.

"We have to do something to help them." Chibi Moon cried.

"There's nothing we can do, Small Lady, we're just as helpless as they are." Pluto looked into the worried eyes that Chibi Moon gazed so sadly outside the fading barrier with. Seeing this caused her to exit the barrier.

"What are you doing?" Saturn lost focus for a moment, but had to quickly regain concentration on the shield she had to create so they wouldn't be pulled into the attack. "You'll be sucked in by the black hole!"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle this." She smiled at them.

They smiled back, but their smiles quickly faded when they saw Pluto letting herself become absorb by the black hole. "Pluto, don't! Why? Please come back!" Chibi Moon screamed.

She continued smiling. "Be strong Small Lady." Pluto gave a serious look towards Saturn. "Don't let anything happen to her."

Shortly after Pluto vanished into the black hole, it disappeared as well. "What?" Fighter looks in that direction. "That attack was supposed to be indestructible."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Mercury shouts.

"What a bore." Fighter lazily waved her hands at the attack and sent them back towards them, only stronger and more deadly. "You all are a bunch of pathetic wimps."

She looks at Chibi Moon and Saturn. "I see you're the only ones left." Fighter once again creates a black, flaming sword of the dark energy that surrounded her. Slashing the barrier in two she lifted Saturn once again. "This time when you hit the ground you won't get back up."

With that Saturn looked at Chibi Moon one last time, whispering something that Chibi Moon couldn't hear. Then with her body crashing into the side of a torn down building and slowly sliding off it towards the ground, the world seemed to fall silent.

The only noise that could be heard for miles was Chibi Moon's crying. "Why did you do this?"

Fighter approached closer, speaking no words.

"Wait a minute, Minako called you Seiya." She thought to herself for a few seconds. "You're that really nice guy from awhile back. You saved my life at the hospital."

She froze in her footsteps. A flashback shot through her mind, she placed her hand on her forehead. "I was never a man, or nice for a matter of fact. But I'll be nice know and use my original attack on you, if it makes you happier, it would be much less painful and quicker for you. After I collect the others powers of course."

She holds up her wrist and all the Senshi's powers are pulled into the mark on it, causing them to turn into their human forms. "I have most of them, Pluto escaped but oh well. Now it's time for you Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Star Serious..."

"Don't do it Seiya!" A sweet voice interupted. "Please don't do this."

Fighter looked at her, not noticing Mamoru coming up and trying to take Chibi Usa away to safety. Mamoru's footsteps caused Fighter to look back. "Don't you two move, or I'll kill all three of you. I probably will anyways, but I might let the small one live. That's what you want after all, right?"

"Just let them be free Seiya." Usagi's weakened body struggled to move. Blood stained her school uniform. "I don't know what you did, but please, return my powers so I can help you."

"Never..."

"Well let them go and take me." Usagi looked down for a moment. "Seiya..."

"Yes..." Fighter started at her. Her eyes regaining their normal shine and life.

_"NO HE CAN'T REMEMBER HER! IT A RUIN EVERYTHING!" _Samonie talked to herself while gazing into the enormous whirlpool she used to watch them.

"I wanted to tell you..." Usagi started to hesitate.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is Chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	15. Can You Remember Me?

Chapter 15- Can You Remember Me?

"What?" Fighter began to look more like her normal self. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I... I..." She looked over at Mamoru and Chibi Usa, held her heart and quickly said. "I love you!"

Usagi was saying this because she felt that maybe her words would change her back. _'Please remember all the fun times we had together, Seiya.' _Usagi thought, _'Maybe if I tell him that I love him and not Mamoru he'll return to normal.'_

Samonie appears in front of Usagi and looks back towards Fighter. "It's all lies, don't believe it. She doesn't care about you, she betrayed you remember." She thinks to herself for a moment. '_Oh wait, I erased his memory of her, so of course he doesn't remember.' _She then says, "Sailor Star Fighter, she doesn't even know you, so how could she possibly love you?"

"You're right." Fighter glares at Usagi furiously. "No one loves me. No one cares about me. Samonie is the only person who has ever accepted me for who I am."

"Seiya! I really do," She says with tears of heartbreak falling down her face. "Why would I be here if I didn't? Your my one and only. I never really cared about Mamoru. He was just a phase or something, but he meant absolutely nothing to me. No, he was less than nothing."

Saying this caused Usagi to fall apart on the inside, but she thought this was the only way to stop the chaos.

"I don't know who you are and you don't know me, so don't say such foolish things. Now die!" Fighter shouted while preparing to use an attack.

She appeared to be aiming at Usagi, but quickly changed direction towards Chibi Moon and Mamoru. "Star Serious Lazar!"

The light beam, which was now tainted with evil, flew quickly at them. Mamoru took all the impact. "Chibi Moon, run." He whispered before collapsing to the ground.

Tears streamed out of her eyes. She obeyed Mamoru though and began to run. "Not so fast." Fighter appeared in front of Chibi Moon. Fighter lifted her up by her broach and raised her fist to hit Chibi Moon, but her fist was stop by the teeth of a white fur ball.

"Huh?" Fighter released Chibi Moon and pulled the snow colored cat off his hand. "Stupid animal."

She slung Artimas to the side of her. Yaten caught the soaring feline. "Seiya, if this is the kind of Starlight that you've become, then you never deserved to be one of us in the first place."

"I was never like you. I've always been like this. I'm not a Starlight or Senshi, just Fighter, the wondering warrior." She looked at him to notice Taiki was also there. "I gave you a chance to live, but coming back only proves that you want to die."

"Seiya don't you remember the Amusement Park!" Usagi was trying to help him remember who he really was, which was a man named Seiya. "Sure you're a Starlight too, but you'll forever be known to me as Seiya. You're a very special guy to me, who is sweet, kind, and caring. A bit of a showoff, but we all love you for it. Please return our powers and help us fight this enemy."

Fighter was becoming confused with what was going on. A memory of when they were at the amusement park flashed through his mind.

_In Seiya's memory, (Usagi walks out, Seiya looks up. She looked absolutely stunning. "Usagi… Did you get all dressed up just for me?"_

_"No I did it for the stray cats." She said sarcastically._

_"You haven't changed a bit, Odango." Seiya smiled._

_"Don't call me that. Only Mamoru can." Usagi crossed her arms and pushed her bottom lip over the top._

_Seiya giggled. "That was an adorable face."_

_"Are we going to the Amusement Park or not."_

_"So now were in a rush huh? You're the one who kept on talking." Seiya began to walk.)_

Fighter started to remember all the other things that happened. "Usagi, Yaten, Taiki, everyone, please forgive me."

She took the fiery sword which she held and stabbed through the mark on her wrist. This caused the energy inside to release and return to the Senshi.

"Moon Eternal... Make Up!" She waves her hand over her broach as she says these words.

Angelic wings appear on her back, she is now in an outfit of red, blue, yellow, and pink.

"Healer Star Power... Make Up!" Yaten begins to transform but cannot complete it. Samonie had attack Yaten causing him to remain normal. "Sorry Sailor Moon, looks like it's up to you and Seiya. I'm much too weak and Taiki has an injured leg, so were no good to you."

"How dare you betray me Seiya. I gave you everything, and I even let your two friends die in piece for your soul. I didn't have to do that you know. Who needs you anyways; I can do this on my own."

Fighter turns back into Seiya. "Usagi, I mean Sailor Moon, I will help you as much as possible."

"Try changing back into Sailor Star Fighter. Maybe this time you won't be overwhelmed with the powers of darkness." Sailor Moon walks over to him and kisses him gently on the lips. Holding her hands on his face, he embraces her tightly.

The world seems to be standing still, "Why isn't anything moving? Why am I the only one that is still able to move?"

He backed out of Usagi hands and glanced around, he looked at Yaten and then noticed the girl Yaten loves. Luna, was holding Artimas in her hands. Then he began to put all the pieces together. "Luna was Usagi's little black cat. Samonie must have changed her so she couldn't help us out. Apparently Luna knew too much. I wonder what caused her to agree to make a deal with Samonie."

Someone touched his shoulder. He spun around, "Samonie?"

It was Samonie's true form, before she'd been contaminated by the darkness. "The demon that controls me caused Luna to think that her true love, Artimas, was leaving her for another woman, a cat in her case. By changing her into a human, it caused her to forget who she really was, but made Yaten see that love was possible. The demon didn't know that Yaten would fall for Luna, but this helped him to become on your side about Usagi. The only downside to this is that when Yaten finds out the truth about Luna it will break his heart. But in the end he'll accept it."

She points to Chibi Moon. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Seiya raised his right eyebrow.

"Think back to the past. All the hints that were given along the way of who Chibi Usa is." Samonie looks at the clueless look on his face. "Just think about the past, and you'll realize who she is. Go back to Usagi and regain the position you were last in before I froze time, then everything a start back again."

He did as she told him to and everything went back to the way it was. Seiya enjoyed Sailor Moon's soft lips pressing against his, but he knew something wasn't right. _'I love her, but I have a strange feeling inside of me. Maybe it's because I know somewhere deep inside of me that she could never love me the way she loves Mamoru.'_

He backed away from Usagi. "I love you more than words can describe, but you belong with Mamoru." He looks at Chibi Moon for a moment and then back at Sailor Moon. "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. In the future Mamoru and I have a child." Sailor Moon gazes at him appreciatively. "I love you too, just not in the way you want me to. I love Mamoru in that way, and not only that, but I couldn't bare life without Chibi Usa. Their my entire world and your part of my world too, along with all the others."

"I understand." Seiya says. "Thanks for the kiss, but I know it didn't mean anything..."

Seiya was interrupted by Samonie. "Okay, you've all had your lovey dovey time, so now you can face the power of the Shi Orb."

She holds up the long black staff she held in her hands and was getting ready to slam it into the ground.

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!" Seiya yells out causing Samonie to pause for a minute.

Sailor Star Fighter seemed to be good as new. "Thank you for the moment of bliss, Sailor Moon."

"What are you going to do Fighter?" Sailor Moon became worried. "What are you thinking?"

"Just run and keep Chibi Moon and yourself safe. I can handle her."

"No!" Usagi stated. "I won't leave you to fight alone."

A blast shot Fighter in her back. Her eyes grew wide and bloodshot. Turning around she saw Samonie laughing at her suffering. "Do you have no heart!"

"Of course not. If I did what kind of demon would I be." She rubbed the orb that rested upon her staff.

"Everyone has feelings." Sailor Moon interrupted. "Maybe for different things and reasons, but you have cared for at least one person in your life."

"No, I have not." Samonie eyes watered up for a second, but quickly changed.

Fighter looked into her eyes. "Who was she?"

Sailor Moon just stood there puzzled while Samonie looked at him strangely. "How did you know it was a she?"

"I can see her in your eyes." Fighter walks over towards her. "I see a small child with long, red hair. She has pretty green eyes that shimmer like the ocean."

"Don't try to talk to me as if you understand my pain." Samonie sliced open Fighters stomach, blood spewing everywhere.

"Seiya!" Sailor Moon screamed.

She held her hand up for her to stay back. "Was she a friend, a family member?"

"My little sister." Samonie cried for the first time in centuries. "I haven't cried like this since those pathetic humans killed her."

"Sailor Moon was right, you do have feelings. I'm guessing that this caused you to hate all humans and Earth creatures alike."

"Yes, anything that associates with humans is an enemy of mine." Samonie fired a black sphere shaped light towards Chibi Moon.

Her wails could be heard all around. "CHIBI USA!" Sailor Moon ran over and held her in her arms crying. "Please be okay, don't die on me. Chibi Usa!"

Mamoru look up while still lying on the ground. "Sailor Moon, I'm sorry I can't hold on much longer." He reached his hand out but it feel to the ground as he passed away.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon's face became covered in tears. She looked down at Chibi Usa, watching her vanish. "No, don't leave me, Chibi Usa! Mamoru!"

Sailor Moon couldn't move at all, the only thing she could do was cry. Missing the feel of Chibi Usa in her arms.

"How could you do that to a small child? You're doing the same thing here that those humans did to your sister." Fighter screamed. "Do you think this is going to bring your sister back? No, it won't. Doing this will only make things worse."

"You don't know what they did to her!" Samonie gripped her staff tightly.

"Well tell me then, so maybe I can understand you."

"She was innocently playing with a small rabbit when a bunch of kids came by. My sister and I started to play with them." She looked up towards the skies. "I walked away for awhile and when I came back she was gone. I saw blood on the ground. I searched for a while and that's when I found her dead body dangling from the side of a cliff."

"That's horrible," Fighter placed his hand on her shoulder. "But nothing can change the past. The girl that rests inside you knows that, now you must learn that lesson."

* * *

I would just like to think everyone who has reviewed my story so far and hope all enjoyed this chapter. 


	16. The Final Battle

Chapter 16- The Final Battle

"I understand. I don't know what came over me." Samonie looked at the destruction she had made Fighter do. "I'm sorry; I'm just horrible as those humans."

"No, you're not." Fighter's words caused Samonie to smile sweetly. "You had the decency to apologize."

"I knew there was good in you!" Sailor Moon added.

Fighter and she just stared happily. All the cheer faded quickly when the Shi Orb began to glow lavender.

"What's happening?" Samonie gazed into it. Vines grew from the staff and connected itself to her arms, burrowing underneath the skin. Shrieks of pain echoed thorough Tokyo. She began breathing heavily.

"I need a body to host my spirit." Spoke the orb.

"That things alive!" Sailor Moon shivered while biting her nails.

Samonie's appearance began to change. Her fangs and claws grew longer. Streaks of dark shades running through her silver hair. Two dark purple lines appeared on either side of her face. Her eyes turned solid black. "I will kill you all!" Samonie's voice morphed with that of the orbs, creating an eerie sound.

"This is going to be difficult, Sailor Moon. All we have is one another. All the others are unconscious, seriously injured or dead!" Fighter prepared for combat. _'I can't let Usagi die by this creature.'_

Sailor Moon looked at her. "This is hopeless, we'll never win..."

Fighter walks over to her, grabs her head, and makes her look into her eyes. "Whose the one that always says it's never over or there is good in everyone or don't ever give up, there's always hope. It's you Usagi, what happened to that girl that everybody loves, that's so carefree, dimwitted, and klutzy, but when it comes down to it is more powerful than anything I've ever seen. Usagi, you can do anything, as yourself or as Sailor Moon."

The sweet words caused her to smile. "Thank you."

"For what, you're the one's that's comforting me, just by fighting by my side." Seiya thought of the time when they were back at the hospital and she's was upset, and how good it felt to hold her in his arms. "Usagi, we can do this if we fight together. Will you take my hand and join me in this battle?"

Nodding, Sailor Moon grabs Fighters hand tightly. "Yes!"

A burst of dark energy shots towards them, separating them into two different directions. Attacks continued to blast widely from the orb.

They stand up weary. "We can't even attack this thing. Every time we try we just end up leaving ourselves vulnerable." Fighter held her side.

"Star Serious..." Fighter was attacked by a blaze of fire before she could complete her attack. "Ahhhhh!"

"Fighter!" She ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She groaned with pain while grasping burned arm. "I just wish we could get at least one attack in."

"Can you distract it for a moment?" Sailor Moon questioned.

Fighter became the distraction while thinking, _'I wonder what she's doing. Her attacks are useless against this creature. It's a demon controlled by an orb not a phage. I hope she knows that?'_

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She shouts out.

"What are you doing? It's not going to have any affect at all!"

Before the attack could near the demon Sailor Moon was struck by Samonie's claws. She continued to be bashed, crushed, and slammed around by the horrible demon.

She watched as Sailor Moon was slung into deteriorating building and shot across the rough pavement like a child's' toy.

Fighter stood there, unable to move. "USAGI!"

Blood spilling all over the streets, a broken leg, an enormous gash on her head, and her faced scared with claw marks. Sailor Moon looked over towards Fighter. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more helpful."

Fighter runs over to her holding her in his arms. "You were helpful; I promise I will end this for you no matter what. For you are the one girl in the universe that I put above everything."

Sliding her fingers down Sailor Moon's soft rosy cheeks a tear slides down her face. Fighter sets her gently on the ground and stands up.

She became enraged over Usagi's injuries and charged at Samonie. Fighter was blown back by a powerful blast causing to slide across the pavement. Her right arm bleeding from where the brunt skin had been ripped off. Trying again she failed but refusing to give up, she continued to try different maneuvers.

Samonie merely laughed at her attempts. Fighter tried Star Serious Lazar but had pendent shot out of her hand, yet she still continued. Her body becoming weaker with each attack.

"Why won't you give up?" The double voices echoed.

"Because..." Fighter smiled with determination. "I made a promise. And I also care about these people and can't stand to see them hurt. I must protect them with everything I have, even if it means I die."

"Their all already dead so what does it matter."

"Then why are they still breathing?" She tried attacking again only to gain more wounds. "And besides, even if they were dead, I would still fight in order to gain revenge for their lost lives."

"Whatever. If you want to die go right ahead and keep fighter me. I'm not stopping you."

With the last of her bit of her strength she charged, not at Samonie but at the orb she was holding. This caught Samonie off guard. Fighter yanked the Shi Orb off the staff and smashed it into the ground.

A bright light engulfed the area and within a flash Samonie and Fighter had disappeared.

Tokyo was restored and everyone awoke unharmed. "My leg was broken, what happened?" Usagi wondered. "Why is everything back to normal?

She looked around noticing that everything wasn't normal. "Setsuna? What happened to her? Haruka, Michiru? Why haven't they come back?... Seiya?"

Mamoru walked over to Usagi. She looked up at him. "If you're alive again then does this mean Chibi Usa is back?"

He nodded as she appeared from behind him. "I thought I was never going to be born and that I would never have the best mom in the world."

Usagi grinned. Looking up she noticed Luna was a cat again. Artamis and she walked over to her. "I need to tell you something that I realized." Luna looked kind of depressed.

"I'm afraid to say some things will never be normal again. For the lose our beloved friends will stay with us forever. If you wondering why some of them didn't come back to life is because of these reasons: Setsuna became engulfed in a black hole, but she let herself be pulled into it., which caused her die. Which means she gave her life willing and that's why she can't come back. Haruka and Michiru died, but willing gave their souls to Samonie after their death so they can live on and as for Seiya..." Luna was interrupted as Samonie's human spirit appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but Seiya's never coming back. He may have killed the demon when he destroyed the orb, but it caused him to sacrifice his own life. This is for you."

She handed Usagi a tiny box tied by a single ribbon before she vanished.

Usagi pulled on the red ribbon and peered inside the box. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it silently to herself.

_Usagi,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I still love you and respect your decision to be with Mamoru. He's not so bad and I finally understand why Chibi Usa resembles you. I guess this was also one of those things that I knew all along, but just never wanted to realize. I'm having Samonie deliver this to you since I can't. Who knows, maybe someday we'll be together in another place, another world, another time. But for now I will still keep hoping for there to be a you and me. I hope you like the gift from me to you and Mamoru._

_Love always,_

_Seiya._

She held the paper to her heart. She then noticed a locket inside. "Huh?"

Usagi opened only to see a picture of her and Mamoru. "This is the locket that I gave back to Seiya. It's made of the same structure as the Shi Orb, but how?"

She noticed Mamoru's picture wasn't held in tightly. Pulling it out for a moment she noticed the words, _Hoping that one day you'll place my picture besides your's. I'll always be waiting, Seiya._

With a smile she put Mamoru's picture in her pocket. '_I'm sure Mamoru wouldn't mind if I gave Seiya his last wish, _Usagi thought, _I'll find a picture of him at my house._

Yaten and Taiki held back their tears of the lose of a Star Light. "It's time for us to go back home, to our princess."

Yaten scanned the city when his eyes rested upon a small black cat. The feline walked over to him.

"Yaten," Luna's eyes glistened. "Did what I think happened between us while I was a human really happen? You know, like where we had a relationship together or was it all just a dream."

He lifted Luna while Artamis silently watched. "Yes, we did. And I don't think it was a waste of time either. Even though you're only a cat, you're more of a human to me than any animal or actually person could ever be. You also taught me to have compassion for someone beside my own."

Inside Yaten was hurt that he couldn't be with Luna as he once knew her, but he would eventually move on. She licked his face with her sand paper tongue. He placed her beside Artamis. "Your one lucky cat. Don't let this one go."

Minako dashed beside Yaten. "You know you could stay here with me and eventually get married. I'm just as good as Luna."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to deny your offer."

"Awwwww!" Her eyes grew large. "But you know you want to!"

"No, I know I really don't." He walked towards Taiki who was talking to Ami.

Makoto walked over to them. "Come back and visit us sometime. I'll make you a dessert of your choice."

"We'll keep that in mind." Taiki smiled.

"Don't think I was going to let you go without showing me some love." Rei wrapped her arm around them.

"I've never seen you like this before, Rei." Yaten commented.

"I just wanted to show you my more energetic side when I'm not all serious." Rei smiled.

"You're acting just like Usagi." Ami looked at Rei.

"Shut up! I can act however I want to. After all we might never see these guys again." Rei grinned at Yaten and Taiki. "Well, I guess this is time for goodbye."

They transform into Healer and Maker and headed towards the light in front of them.

"We'll all miss you very much." Minako chimed.

Makoto yelled, "Come back soon."

Ami and Hotaru silently waved.

Rei stared as they rose higher and higher along with Mamoru.

Chibi Usa and Usagi simultaneously shouted. "Promise to come back and visit."

"We promise." They both shouted back.

After they had floated out of their lives, they stood quietly for a moment.

All the girls soon walked ahead to go home and rest. Usagi held the locket and note close to her heart as she turned her head back with sorrow in her eyes as she walked away with Mamoru. _'Maybe, there could have been a you and me.'_

* * *

Well here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed reading my story from the beginning to the end. I would also like to know if anyone thinks I should make a sequel to this story or not since I already have some ideas for a sequal. Well I hope to know what you all think about it. Till next time,

Chibi-Yaten


End file.
